Naruko Goes To High School!
by Neon Crazy Kitty
Summary: Naruko goes to Konoha High School. There she meets Sasuke! First, they are enemies, then they are friends! And finally they are a couple! But what happens when Sasuke messes up? You have to read to find out! PS: BTW I'm not good at writing summaries!
1. Chapter 1 Introductions!

**Author's Notes:** Hey people! I'm back! I have a very bad flue so I won't go to school all week! Which means... NO HOMEWORK! And that means... I'll post sooner! This was first called Naruko Goes to College but since I don't know about college and stuff (HEY! What do you expect? I'm only thirteen!) I kind of changed it! Instead in this story Naruko goes to high school. Don't worry guys I didn't forget about the promise I made on my last story!

_Since it was a draw, this story is dedicated to 2 people! Here is the result!_

_THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO:_ **MADkitty:3** _AND_ **NaruXSasuFan4Lyfe!**_ CONGRATULATIONS! _

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! (T_T)

Me: I'm back everybody!

Naruto: YAY!

Sasuke: Shut up my little uke.

Naruto: ...

Me: -gasp- Naruto don't let him treat you like that!

Naruto: Yeah, you're right!

Sasuke: -glares at me-

Me: -stickes tongue out- Don't be so mean duck-but haircut!

Sasuke: Hn. Come here Naruto... please?

Naruto: -blush- Ok.

Sasuke: -grabs Naruto and pulls him in for a kiss- Sorry...

Naruto: -blush- It's alright.

Sasuke: Now, I hope you enjoyed that moment cuz I'm never going to say that again.

Me: -grins- No problem Sasuke! I recorded you! Also... I took many photos during that scene.

Sasuke: W-WHAT?

Me: Yep. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go make a fortune. Towards... E-BAY!

**Naruko's POV**

''Wake up!'' came a distant yet close voice.

''Wake up Naru!'' the voice called out again.

Hey, I know that voice! I reach up my hand looking for the person's face.

''What are you doing?'' Kiuby called out.

''Looking for your _'Shut Up' _button.'' I mumbled eyes still closed.

I touched something soft with the tip of my finger. Hm, that must be the button. I poked at the soft area.

''OW! My eye!'' Kiuby shrieked.

I opened one eye lazily to see if she was okay. She was hovering over my bed, rubbing her right eye.

_''Eh, she'll survive.''_ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes again only to be pushed of the bed fiercely.

''OW!'' I yelled rubbing my head.

'' Payback time is a bitch! Also it's not my fault, I told you to wake up!'' Kiuby said shrugging her shoulders.

I glared at her.

''Ok, so it was a little bit my fault...'' Kiuby added.

I glared again.

''Enough with the glaring, go get ready if you don't want to be late for your first day at high school. You have twenty minutes left before school starts.'' Kiuby advised.

My eyes widened.

''Oh Shit!'' I grumbled as I ran to the bathroom.

I took a five minute shower, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair then bolted to my wardrobe. I looked at my clothes and sweat dropped anime style. I seriously needed to go shopping! Ever since I was born, I had a thing for the color orange. Now... I'm kinda sick of the color...

I sighted as I closed the wardrobe doors. Kiuby must have some clothes that will fit me. But first let me introduce myself.

My name is Naruko Akahana Uzumaki and I'm fifteen years of age. I'm going to be the next heir of the Namikaze Company as soon as I finish college since Kiuby refused to. I inherited my father's looks. I have long sunshine blond hair that reaches to my waist, crystal blue eyes and I have whisker-like scars on both of my cheeks. I got the whisker-like scars on my cheeks when my parents, Kiuby and I were involved in a car accident. Kiuby and I survived but my parents died that night. I was left with my older sister (Kiuby) and my grandfather, Jiraya. Old man Jiraya is a total pervert who writes porn books. He is constantly gone _'Researching'_ which is to be more specific, peeping on young women. He always sends us money and comes at least once a month to see us. My sister's full name is Kiuby Kitsune Uzumaki. She has natural fierce red hair that reaches her butt, red eyes that looked like a cat's and she has fair skin. She is also four years older than me. Today will be my first day at Konoha High School. My friends and I decided to go together to Konoha High School ever since we were in elementary school. My friends consist of Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Tenten.

I sneaked into Kiuby's bedroom and opened her wardrobe. I picked the first things that were in front of me and dashed back to my bedroom. After five more minutes I was ready to go. I decided to check myself once more in the mirror before asking Kiuby to drive me to school. I was wearing an off the shoulder white t-shirt that had purple roses imprinted on it, white tight jeans and purple converse. Also my long blond hair was tied into two ponytails, one on each side of my head. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs and into the huge living room.

''Oi, Foxy-chan! I'm ready!'' I yelled as I entered the kitchen.

''Would you stop calling me that! You're the one with the whiskers anyways!'' she yelled back, a vein popping at the side of her forehead.

''Yeah, I know, but you have the freaky eyes, the red hair and your second name means fox in Japanese.'' I replied smartly.

''So what!'' she said while slightly pouting.

I rolled my eyes at her behavior.

''Whatever! Come on! I'm already late!'' I said tugging her arm to go.

''Fine. Wait a second… are those my clothes?'' she asked raising an eyebrow.

I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly and answered ''Yeah… I need to go shopping. I realized that orange is not for me.''

''It was time you did…'' replied Kiuby rolling her eyes.

''I'll give them back to you right after I buy some clothes later on!'' I said.

''You can keep them, they suit you. Did you bring your wallet?'' she asked grabbing my bag from me.

''Yeah!'' I replied.

We got out of the house and got in Kiuby's red Ferrari 458. I yawned as I made myself comfortable on the back seat. I guess playing on my IPOD till four in the morning wasn't such a good idea. Um, talking about the IPOD, let's listen to some music!

_FIVE MINUTES LATER…_

''_**All my life I've been good**_

_**But now, Whoa, I'm thinking What The Hell?**_

_**All I want is to mess around,**_

_**And I don't really care about**__**,**_

_**If you love me, If you hate me, You can't save me, baby baby **_

_**All my life I've been good but now **_

_**Whoa, What The Hell?''**_

A vein popped at the side of Kiuby's forehead. ''A SWEAR NARUKO, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I'M GOING TO THROW YOU AND YOU'RE STUPID IPOD OUT THE WINDOW!'' she shrieked.

''Why! Don't you love hearing me sing!'' I asked teasingly.

''NO! And that is not singing! That is shouting!'' my dear sister yelled.

''No, what you're doing is shouting.'' I replied calmly.

''Aarrgh! Naruko as soon as we arrive and get out of the car, I'm going to strangle you!'' Kiuby shrieked.

''You keep saying that sis…'' I said patting her on the head.

One minute later Kiuby parked in front of a huge building.

''YAY! Here at last!'' I said as I jumped out of the car. As soon as my sweet older sister got out she bobbed me on the back of my head.

''Hey!'' I pouted.

''Would you have preferred if I kept my promise and strangled you?'' Kiuby asked raising her eyebrows and placing her hands on her hips.

''No…'' I replied quietly.

''Thought so.'' The redhead replied cheekily.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 1!**

Me: Well, sorry Naruto, I forgot to tell you! In this story you're a girl...

Naruto: -shrugs- So what?

Me: You ok with that?

Naruto: Sure Andrea-chan! As long as the story is cool, then yeah!

Me: You the best Naru! -hugs-

Sasuke: Why am I not in the chapter?

Me: -rolls eyes- Stop sulking! You'll be in the next chapter or possible in the one after the next one.

Sasuke: Why?

Me: Because I want to.

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: Now, dear readers, goodbye! Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2 Never call Naruko the b word!

**Author's Notes:** Awww come on guys! Review! You all getting me sad and moody by not reviewing! At least I got one review... THX **Deiama4ever**! Your reviews inspire me! I want more reviews... -sad face-

**DISCLAIMER:** If I would have owned the Naruto series then there would have been major SasuNaru. Which there is isn't therefore I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Me: I'm so sad!

Naru: Aww! Don't be sad! SMILE! -hugs me-

Me: I got only one review! Is my story that bad?

Sasuke: Do you want me to answer that?

Me: Stop being so mean for once emo-freak!

Sasuke: Hn. Sadistic good for nothing-

Naru: -glares- No sex for you tonight Uchiha!

Sasuke: What!

Naru: Yeah, you heard me right mister! Now everybody read on!

**Author's P.O.V**

''The Jōmon period lasted from about 14,000 until 300 BC. The first signs of civilization and stable living patterns appeared around 14,000 BC with the Jōmon culture, characterized by a Mesolithic to Neolithic semi-sedentary hunter-gatherer lifestyle of wood stilt house and pit dwellings and a rudimentary form of agriculture...'' Iruka explained. **(1) **

He kept going on and on about the history of Japan not even noticing that some of his students were sleeping or some even texting. Suddenly there was a knock on the door which woke up all the sleeping students. Iruka guessed it was a late student and he was right. A tall blonde girl came in giving everybody a dazzling smile, her stunning blue eyes sparkling with excitement. All the boys gasped at the girls hot appearance and most of the girls glared out of jealousy. The girl started fidgeting uncomfortably under the many stares. Iruka cleared his throat to gain everybody's attention back to him.

''And you are Naruko? Am I right?'' Iruka asked the blond.

She nodded her head.

''Then will you please introduce yourself to the class? Tell things like, things you dislike, things you like, your full name, favorite food, your hobbies and your plans for the future if you have any,'' the teacher told her.

Naruko turned back to the class and said ''My name is Naruko Akahana Uzumaki, favorite food... RAMEN! My hobbies are ... sketching , reading and doing pranks! I like chocolate… a lot! And I HATE perverts! Plans for the future, I'm the next heir to my father's Company.'' She gave everybody a foxy smile at the end of her sentence.

_'God, could they please stop staring at me like that?'_ Naruko thought to herself.

As nervous as she was she didn't let herself show it. She looked around and spotted her friends. Kiba was grinning towards her, Tenten and Hinata were smiling and the lazy ass Shikamaru was sleeping! Naruko smiled back at Kiba, Tenten and Hinata.

The teacher cleared his throat and said ''Very well, my name is Iruka. Could you please take the seat beside Sasuke Uchiha? The one across Kiba Inuzuka. Sasuke please raise your hand.'' A boy with raven hair and onix eyes put his hand up.

''The emo-kid?'' she said pointing at the boy.

Sasuke's eye twitched and Kiba started chuckling under his breath.

''Um… yes… that is Sasuke.'' The teacher said quite surprised that the girl didn't faint or squeal when she saw the Uchiha.

_'Is it possible that this girl is… not a fangirl?'_ he asked himself silently. The blond took the seat beside the raven without even glancing at him. The teacher blinked at the girl then went on with his lecture.

**Naruko's P.O.V**

''Hey dog-breath!'' I whispered to Kiba.

''Hey kitten.'' He whispred back.

''Why were you late?'' he asked.

''Long story. Anyways, I haven't seen you for a while.'' I said.

''Yeah, I've been helping my mum at the pet shop the whole summer.'' He replied.

''Yeah, I've been busy too, on the couch with the tv remote in my hand.'' I grinned.

''Miss Uzumaki, please answer this question, of course if you can seeing as you spend half of my class talking: Why did the capital of Japan change?'' Iruka-sensei asked irritated.

It was obvious he thought I wouldn't know the answer. Ha, guess he didn't know history is my strongest subject… except of art of course!

'' Sure sensei. The most recent change was the move from Kyoto to Edo, which resulted in Edo being renamed Tokyo. A key reason for moving to Tokyo was that under the Tokugawa government (1603-1868), Edo had become the effective center of government and infrastructure, whereas Kyoto had not been in control of much of anything outside of Kyoto (and the Tokugawa government was largely in control of Kyoto as well, using its Kyoto base at Nijo Castle). It just ended up making more sense.'' I answered smugly. **(2)**

The teacher looked shocked to say the least, as did most of the people in the class. Hn, they probably thought I was some idiot. I am… sometimes… but not in History!

''Miss Uzumaki, the answer was absolutely correct but half of the things you said we didn't learn today. May I ask how did you know?'' the teacher asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and answered ''I did say that I like reading. I sometimes read history books. History is my strongest subject.''

''Very well then, you may continue with whatever you were doing since for this week all we are going to learn what you already seem to know.'' The teacher said.

I shrugged and got my drawing notepad from my bag. Then started working on my classroom sketch.

_Ten minutes later…_

**RING RING RING RING!**

I packed my things into my bag. I wonder if it was lunch time, I was STARVING! Also… I hope they have ramen! As soon as I got out of the class I got tackled by a girl with two buns, one on each side of her head. I grinned as I realize who that girl is and what her _weakness_ is. I started tickling her, she backed away laughing but I didn't stop!

''Oh Naru! Ha ha! STOP! Ha ha! Mercy!'' she said between giggles.

I let her go and gave Hinata a big hug.

''Hey Hinata-chan!'' I said grinning.

''H-Hello, Naru-nee-chan.'' **(3) **she replied smiling.

''Don't I get a hug, kitten?'' a voice behind me asked.

I turned around and saw Kiba behind me giving me his wolfish grin.

''Dog-breath!'' I chuckled as I gave him a friendly hug. I squealed when he lifted me in the air.

''K-KIBA! PUT ME DOWN!'' I yelled glaring at me.

He laughed as he put me down. Shika was just looking at us, a lazy smirk grazing his lips.

''Oi, Shika don't I get a hug from you too?'' I asked teasingly.

He smiled, muttered a ''Troublesome girl'' but still hugged me.

''Hey guys, we should go to the cafeteria to eat something before the bell rings.'' Tenten said.

I perked up at this. ''TO THE CAFETERIA!'' I shouted as I started skipping down a hall full of walls decorated in paintings.

''Um… Naru-nee-chan you're going in the opposite direction.'' Hinata said shyly.

I stopped in mid track.

''Oh.'' I said then turned around to Tenten.

''Ten-chan, come on, show me to the cafeteria! I'M STARVING!'' I said grabbing her arm. They all chuckled at this.

_At the cafeteria…_

''I so fucking love this school! They have miso ramen!'' I squealed as we sat at a far away table.

''Eww! OMG! How can you eat that! It's full of carbohydrates!'' someone behind me said.

I turned around to see a girl with pink hair, emerald eyes and a huuuge forehead. She was dressed in a cheerleader outfit and she was about one year older than me.

I smirked, got some ramen on my fork, swallowed it down then said ''Like that, bubble gum.''

Pinky, in front of me started fuming and was about to say something when four boys walked in the cafeteria like they owned the whole world. One had fierce red hair like my sister and he also had a tattoo on the side of his forehead in Japanese which said 'LOVE'. The second one had white hair and violet eyes, the third one had long brown hair tied into a loose ponytail and freakish white eyes and the last one, who seemed the boss of the gang was the emo-boy that I had to sit beside in history.

Before I could ask who they were and why they were acting like they ruled the world Shika said ''They are the most popular boys in school, some people call them the 'FANTASTIC FOUR' , they think they are the best just because they are rich and their parents own some well-known companies.''

I snorted at this.

''Hmph, what pricks!'' I said rolling my eyes and finishing my seventh bowl.

''Sasuke-kun! I was thinking since you are the most popular boy in school and I'm the most popular girl would you like to go on a date, Sasuke-kun?'' The pink banshee I met five minutes ago said while rubbing her feminine parts on his arm.

The so called _'Sasuke-Kun'_ tried to push her away but she stuck to his arm like glue. I started giggling at first at the scene but when I saw Pinky bat her eyelashes at him I started laughing full force. Everybody turned from looking at the _'Fantastic Four'_ and stared at me, probably thinking I was nuts or something. Which I probably was. Normally Kiba would have been laughing with me but he wasn't.

I looked up at him and asked still laughing ''Did you… ha ha… see… ha… how that… ha ha ha… pink banshee… acted?''

Kiba started chuckling.

After I calmed down I asked ''Why weren't you guys laughing with me? It was hilarious!''

All of a sudden they all got up and moved back from the table, pale in the face.

''Hey! Where are you guys going?'' I pouted.

''Move out my seat bitch.'' A voice said behind me.

My right eye twitched as I turned around to see who dared to call me that. The silver haired boy from the so called _'Fantastic Four'_ said it.

''Listen closely old geezer, if you dare call me that again I'm going to make sure you have to visit the nurse today!'' I growled.

The violet eyed boy smirked and replied ''Let see you do that… bitch.''

I gave him one of my sickly-sweet smiles that promised pain in less than three seconds in fifty different ways then said ''My pleasure old man.''

Then in a blink of an eye my fist connected with his nose making him stumble back and hold his bleeding nose. Everyone looked shocked except my friends who knew well enough of what I was capable of, hell even the Fantastic Four looked shocked.

''You… you… YOU BROKE MY NOSE!'' the silver haired boy yelled.

''You asked for it, remember?'' I said calmly taking a sip out of my coke and sitting back down at my table.

The silver haired boy stomped out of the cafeteria towards the nurse followed by his three friends. The cafeteria was silent the only sound was the ticking of the clock on the wall. Silently Tenten and the others sat back down at the table.

''You just dug your own grave.'' Kiba said flatly.

I shrugged and said ''Well, know they know that they should not mess with Naruko Akahana Uzumaki.''

''You really don't know what your gotten yourself into. Troublesome.'' Shika replied.

''Whatever.'' I said feeling a little bit guilty about breaking the guy's nose. I mean, yeah he deserved it but maybe I should have just kneed him in the no-no zone. Would that have been better? I puffed my cheeks. Jesus, I was starting to get a headache.

_After school…_

''So you girls coming?'' I asked.

''Sure thing Naru! I'm glad you're finally letting the orange go!'' Tenten said and Hinata slowly nodded her head.

''Y-yeah Naruko-nee-chan, you d-don't look t-that good in orange.'' Hinata admitted.

''Alright so we're going shopping and the boys are coming with us!'' I said punching the air with my fist.

''Naru, it seems they ran home.'' Tenten said bluntly.

''WOW! What gentleman's…''I said sarcastically.

''Forget about them, come on the mall is just five minutes away from here.'' Tenten said.

_An Hour Later…_

''Alright did we buy enough?'' Tenten asked checking the bags she held.

''Yeah.'' I replied.

''Naru-nee-chan, do you think I could borrow that lavender skirt we just bought?'' Hinata asked.

WOW! She didn't stutter once!

''Sure, Hinata-chan! Whenever you want!'' I replied and gave her an immense smile.

''Thanks Naruko!'' she said smiling back at me.

''Now girls, who wants to have a mocaccino?**(4)**'' Tenten asked.

''Definitely me! I want a cookie too!'' I grinned.

We headed to the Coffee Den and sat at the first empty table. We ordered two moccacinos and a hot chocolate and of course a cookie for me.

''You sure Hinata you don't want a moccacino too?'' I asked.

''I'm sure, I don't like coffees.'' Hinata replied.

''Oh yeah, I almost forgot Naru.'' Tenten said and turned slightly to look in her bag.

As she turned, her elbow hit her glass full of coffee and spilled it on poor Hinata's clothes.

''Oh my god Hinata! I didn't mean to! Come on, let's go to the bathroom to get you cleaned up.'' Tenten said.

Hinata nodded and stood up.

''Here Hinata you can change into this.'' I said as I handed her the lavender skirt she liked and a white and violet tight shirt.

She smiled gratefully at me and followed Tenten to the bathroom. I closed my eyes and stretched, I opened my eyes when I heard the chair in front of me move. The redhead from the silver haired freak's gang sat in front of me.

''You know, you have guts, I like you. Suigetsu totally deserved it.'' He finally spoke up.

''Eh, Suigetsu? Is that the one I broke his nose?'' I asked.

He nodded his head. ''Yeah, the one you called a geezer.'' He chuckled.

''Yeah, but I think that I may have gone too far…'' I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

He chuckled again.

''My name is Garra by the way.'' He said.

''My name is Naruko but you may call me whatever you like! I have loads of nicknames!''

He smiled and asked ''How about blondie?''

I grinned and said ''Yeah, sure and you know what? I like you too! At first I thought you would be like that silver haired freak, but you're actually cool!''

He smirked and replied ''Glad you think so. Now, I have to go, sorry.''

''See you tomorrow at school.'' I said and gave him my famous foxy grin.

''Yeah, see you,'' he smirked waving.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 2!**

**(1) **All of the intelligent stuff written in this chapter I got of Wikipedia and ! Tee hee... I'm not that smart! XD

**(2)**I copied that from ! Hee hee.

**(3)** In this story Naruko and Hinata are very close. Naruko acts like a bigger sister to Hinata so therefore Hinata calls her nee-chan.

**(4)** Yeah, there is such thing as a moccacino. I had one, it's delicious! It's like a cappuccino but it has chocolate and caramel in it! Yummy...

Me: Before anything else... just so you know, there would be many characters that will try to woo Naruko but in the end she will end up with Sasuke.

Sasuke: Good to know. Naru is Sasuke Uchiha's property.

Naru: I'm not a thing to be your property bastard!

Sasuke: Dobe. You are _**mine. **_Therefore, you are my property.

Naruto: -pout-

Sasuke: -kissed Naru on forehead-

Naru: -blush- Now everybody PLEASE REVIEW! IF NOT ANDREA IS GOING TO BE VERY MOODY! AND SHE WILL DO BAD THINGS TO THIS STORY IF SHE IS GETS TOO MOODY! SO REVIEW! AND BYE BYE!


	3. Chapter 3 Paint Fight!

**Author's Notes:** First I will thank my (only) two reviewers! **Kingdomheartskiller: **Don't worry I will! Even if people don't review... **Deiama4ever:** Thank you for compliment and cookies! I know, but I wish they'll give it a try...

_The song at the start is called MARIONNETE by ANTONIA._

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, then Sasuke wouldn't have been such a revenge psycho and stayed in Konoha.

**Chapter 3!**

**I wanna be in your control**

**So unmerciful ,**

**You can twist me and turn just don't let me go**

**I wanna be your puppet on a string**

**Baby I'm not holding back**

**We can do anything**

**And even if I'm crazy is cause you make me this way**

**We're as close to love as we'll ever get**

**I wanna be your marionette, marionette, marionette x2**

''I'm going to fucking kill the shitty bastard that woke me up half an hour before my fucking alarm!'' I shouted as I grabbed my phone from under my pillow. **(1)**

_**''Hey kitten. What are you doing?''**_

_**''I was sleeping very peacefully five minutes ago but now I am mentally preparing your funeral, dog-breath.''**_ I answered as calmly as possible.

I heard a nervous chuckle on the other side of the phone.

_**''So what do you want?''**_ I inquired.

_**''Umm, I woke up early, got bored so I was thinking about waking you up for school.''**_ he replied.

_**''And why did you think it was necessary to wake me up two hours before school even started?'' **_I asked, my eye slightly twitching.

_**''Eh... I didn't want you to be late?''**_ he kind of asked.

_**''That's it Kiba, as soon as I put my hands on you, you're officialy dead.''**_ I said but I was inturrepted by a beep coming from the other line. I stared at the phone. Did the mutt hung up on me while I was talking? Yep, it seems so. It's official... Kiba is dead.

_At school…_

'_Just wait till I put my hands on you Kiba!'_ I thought as I walked through the school gates.

''Oi, blondie.'' Someone familiar called out.

I turned my head to the side and saw Garra sitting beside a tree with his gang. I gave him a dazzling smile and walked towards him.

''Hey Garra-kun!'' I said.

''Hi'' he replied smirking.

''Hmph.'' Someone grunted.

I looked to my left and saw Suigetsu frowning with a kind of plaster on his nose.

''Oh, hey! Sorry about yesterday. I may have over done it. I just don't like people insulting me especially call me _that_ word.'' I said rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

''Truce?'' I asked.

He smirked.

''Only if you come with me and my friends to the movies tonight.'' He said still smirking.

I bit my lip as I thought about it. I didn't know these guys properly yet… should I go?

''Fine. But I'm bringing some of my friends with me.'' I finally decided.

''Sure whiskers.'' He replied smirking.

''Hey! Don't call me that!'' I pouted.

He ignored me.

''Now let me introduce you to the other guys. I know you already know Garra.'' he said.

I nodded my head.

''This is Neji Hyuga, he can be extremely boring and a pain in the ass sometimes.'' He said while gesturing to the boy with the loose ponytail.

I giggled as I noticed Neji give Suigetsu a death glare.

''Ah, Suigetsu! I bet Neji is not that bad!'' I said before Neji burned holes into Suigetsu's back.

Neji gave a pleased smile.

''Whatever.'' He replied.

''Who's emo-boy?'' I asked pointing at the raven I sat beside yesterday in History.

''I am not emo!'' he growled.

''Right, if you're not emo then I'm a fairy.'' I replied rolling my eyes.

''Shut up dobe.'' He shot back smoothly.

My eye twitched.

_'Calm down Naruko! Remember in what you're dressed today! Just let it slip for now!' _my inner self told me.

I took in a deep breath and hissed ''you are lucky I have a skirt on today, bastard or I would have kicked your ass to Mars.''

''Whatever dobe.'' He smirked.

My eye twitched, ok, I don't care anymore, the perverts could look all they want under my skirt; I'm going to freaking kill the bastard!

Sensing my intentions Neji cut in ''Let him live for now.''

I puffed my cheeks.

''Fine.'' I muttered.

They all smirked at this.

''That guy is Sasuke Uchiha the so-called heartbreaker.'' Suigetsu finally said. I snorted at this.

''You know he actually has his own fanclub.'' Suigetsu added.

''There must be something wrong with girls in this school. Who would fawn over this stuck up bastard?'' I asked.

''The majority of the female school population.'' Neji replied coolly.

I rolled my eyes.

''Why don't you sit beside us at lunch?'' Garra asked.

''Na, I'm sitting with my friends but if you want you can sit with us.'' I answered.

''Hey! What about me, whiskers?'' Suigetsu asked slightly pouting.

''You can all come except Sasu-GAY. '' I replied.

Suigetsu started laughing, Neji smirking and Garra chuckling.

''I'm NOT gay.'' Sasuke hissed.

''Yeah, whatever Sas-UKE.'' I replied smoothly.

By now Suigetsu was on the ground, holding his stomach, laughing.

''Do you want me to prove you that I'm not gay?'' Sasuke asked smirking.

''Touch me and I'm going to slice your balls off.'' I replied just as smoothly.

Suigetsu stopped laughing and looked up at me (don't worry he was in an angle that he couldn't look under her skirt!).

''You can't be serious.'' He said.

''You know, I'm pretty well known for my sadistic side. Ask Kiba.'' I smirked.

''Yep, I totally like you.'' Garra said smirking.

I flashed him a grin.

''Anyhow, I have to go find Tenten.'' I said departing.

_With Naruko and Tenten…_

''Heya Naru!'' Tenten called out.

''Hey Ten-chan!'' the blond girl replied.

''Remember at the café yesterday? You wanted to show me something before you spilled the coffee on Hinata.'' Naruko said.

''Oh yeah, I wanted to give you the photos from your birthday.'' Tenten replied.

''Oh…'' the kitsune said.

''I like the way you dressed today.'' Tenten admitted.

''This were the ones you picked yesterday, weren't they?'' Naruko asked.

''Yeah, that's why I like them.'' Tenten replied grinning.

''Heh, what class do you have first?'' the blue eyed girl asked.

''Hm… I think I have Art.'' The brunet replied.

''So do I! Let's go!'' the blond said grabbing her friend's arm and dragging her to class.

_At art…_

''I want all of you to paint whatever you want. Be quiet, don't ask questions and don't interrupt me.'' Kurenai-sensei ordered.

Everyone did as they were told and got to work.

''What are you going to paint dog-breath?'' I asked silently.

''I'm going to paint a wolf howling under the moon. What about you, kitten.'' He asked.

''Ehh… I think…'' I trailed on thinking.

''Ah… I don't know! Kiba help me! This isn't normal! I always know what to paint or draw!'' I whispered loudly.

''Don't panic Naru, it's perfectly normal, just think about yourself. Paint something that represents you.'' Tenten said.

Hm… think about myself… That was it!

''Oh Ten-chan! You're amazing!'' I whispered as I hugged her.

''You… got an idea already?'' she asked a bit bewildered.

''Yeah! I'm going to paint red roses in a garden with a waterfall!'' I said as quite as possible so no one could hear me and then copy my idea**(2)**.

''That will be stunning!Get to work quickly!'' Tenten grinned.

Fifteen minutes later Kiba and Tenten were done.

I was nearly done too, I was just putting in the details on the roses when a voice behind me said ''That looks good, you're pretty talented.''

I jumped up in fright and turned back with a glare.

''Oh, it's you emo-boy. Thanks.'' I said smiling.

''I like the roses.'' He said while he took the seat beside me.

''Roses are my favorite flowers.'' I admitted.

''Hn.'' He replied.

''What did you paint?'' I asked not looking at him and finishing my painting.

''Not your business dobe.'' He answered.

My eye twitched the fourth time today.

''You're such an asshole!'' I said loud enough for him to hear me.

''And you're an idiot.'' He smirked.

_'He is soo going to get it!'_ I thought as an idea popped in my head.

I looked around and scanned for the teacher.

_'Nowhere in sight, perfect!'_ I thought.

''Hey, dobe stop spacing out.'' The teme said.

''Stop calling me that.'' I growled.

''I don't think so dobe.'' He replied.

''Ok, you asked for it.'' I replied.

I got the full bottle of pink paint that was on the table and splattered it in his face. Everybody turned around and gasped.

''Ha ha, you know what? You don't look that emo anymore now!'' I stated laughing.

''You think it's funny, eh?'' he asked growling.

''Yep, I think it's _very_ funny!'' I replied still laughing.

Before I could say anything else, he squirted a full bottle of what seemed blue paint all over my face and hair.

''Do you still think it's funny?'' he asked smirking.

I wiped the paint from my eyes and looked at his face before answering ''Yup, still funny.''

I heard laughter from across the room and looked up to see Kiba holding his stomach laughing and a giggling Tenten trying to make him stop.

I grinned and threw yellow paint on them. Kiba stopped laughing and lunged for the green paint and Tenten grabbed the red paint. That was how a major paint fight started. Five minutes later, an infuriated Kurenai walked in the classroom.

''WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!'' she bellowed.

Everyone in the class gulped but remained silent until…

''SASUKE AND NARUKO STARTED IT!'' my wonderful friend, Kiba, yelled.

''Is that so Mr. Uchiha and Miss. Uzumaki?'' she asked in a sickly-sweet tone.

Sasuke was silent so I decided to speak.

''Yes, Miss, we were the ones who started the paint fight.'' I admitted.

''THEN I SUGGEST BOTH OF YOU VISIT THE PRINCIPAL RIGHT NOW!'' she shouted.

I immediately ran out of the classroom, not caring if Sasuke was coming.

''Shit! Shit! Shit! If Kiuby hears about this she is going to kill me!'' I muttered.

''Stop talking to yourself, idiot.'' Sasuke said.

''Hm. That was good fun though.'' I admitted.

''Hn. You know what will be fun? Seeing you topless.'' he replied smirking.

I stared at him shocked and blushing. ''You… you… PERVERT!'' I shrieked.

He smirked and ignored whatever else I had to say. After two more minutes we were standing in front of a white door, hesitant to go in. I went in first and spotted a blond women sitting on her desk. I blinked.

''Tsunade-baa-chan?'' I asked.

The blond women looked up.

''Naruko?'' she asked bewildered.

''Y-Yeah…'' I replied.

I was going to die. My godmother was going to kill me!

''Paint fight?'' Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow.

''How did you know?'' I asked confused then remembered that I was drenched in paint.

''Stupid question. Don't answer that.'' I said quickly.

''What the hell is going on here?'' Sasuke whispered to me.

''She is my godmother, Tsunade. Though I didn't know she worked in a school, especially in Konoha High School.'' I replied.

''Oh…'' he said.

''So… how are you going to punish us?'' I asked suspiciously.

Really, I could expect anything from her, from detention to torture.

''Umm… let me see… I think just cleaning the classroom after school will be fine.'' She answered.

''Damn… I thought you'll say that.'' I said.

''Yeah, yeah, but finish quickly because we have some catching up to do.'' She said.

''Um Tsunade-baa-chan… can we go to the gym to take a shower?'' I asked.

''Yeah whatever, go.'' She replied not caring.

I thanked her and ran to the gym. My skin was starting to get painfully itchy from all the paint. I took a long shower in the ladies shower room, making sure every inch of paint was gone. I scrubbed and scrubbed but some of the blue paint wouldn't come out of my hair! Finally I gave up and got out of the shower remembering that I didn't have anything to change into. I called Tenten on my phone and explained the situation. She came five minutes later with a bag in her hand.

''Oh thank you Ten-chan!'' I said hugging her but making sure my towel didn't fall of doing so.

''No problem Naru, this are the only spare clothes I have with me.'' She said and handed me the bag.

I hurried to the changing room. Five minutes later I came out wearing short jeans shorts and a tight black strapless top. Underneath the shorts I was wearing fishnet tights and I wore dark blue converse. I looked myself in the mirror beside Tenten.

''I look more emo than the Teme now!'' I whined.

''I told you that's all I have left so I suggest you stop whining if you don't want to walk around the school in a towel.'' She said folding her arms.

I looked myself in the mirror then noticed something.

''Ah! I look like I have freaking dark blue highlights!'' I said weaving a hand through my long golden hair.

''Huh? Oh, I think they actually look good on you.'' She replied thoughtfully.

''I am going to kill the bastard!'' I yelled.

''Come on, it's nearly lunch time. I'll buy you chocolate if you shut up.'' She said.

I immediately obeyed.

_Author's P.O.V_

In the cafeteria everyone was now talking about what happened during art and Sasuke couldn't stand it! He was now wearing black jeans from Neji and a red shirt from Garra.

''Ha! I can't believe Whiskers got the whole mighty Uchiha into trouble.'' Siugetsu said teasingly to Sasuke.

''Hn.'' The attractive raven replied.

''I still can't believe you actually got into a paint fight!'' Neji chuckled.

All of a sudden everybody in the cafeteria went silent. Sasuke and his gang looked up to see what was going on. Naruko walked in the door, looking completely different and extremely sexy. She was dressed in black and dark blue which happened to be Sasuke's favorite colors and her hair was left down untouched instead of those childish pigtails. What caught Sasuke's eyes the most were the blue highlights in her hair… or was it the paint he squirted on her? Cat calls echoed through the cafeteria and Naruko blushed an adorable deep shade of pink. She quickly bought some ramen and sat beside Kiba and Hinata.

''I like her new look.'' Suigetsu grinned. The raven stayed silent as did the other two members of the group.

_With Naruko…_

''Oh _please_ tell me Hinata that you have something for me to wear!'' Naruko begged the silver eyed girl.

Hinata shook her head sadly and said ''Sorry Naru-nee-chan.''

''You know, there is nothing wrong with the new clothes, you look extremely sexy in them.'' Kiba spoke up.

Naruko hit him on the back of his head and yelled ''Shut it dog-breath! What kind of friend are you, anyways? Why did you tell Kurenai?''

''Sorry…'' Kiba replied.

Naruko left the subject alone and asked ''Hey guys. Will you come to the movies with me Suigetsu, Garra, Neji and emo-prick?''

''What?'' they all bellowed at the same time.

''Yeah, Suigetsu asked me to come, and I am definitely not going without you guys!'' I said.

''You for serious? They invited you to the movies?'' Kiba asked bewildered.

Before Naruko could answer a voice beside her said ''Yeah, we did. And you all can come too.''

It was Suigetsu.

''Hey Sui.'' Naruko grinned at him.

''Hey Whiskers.'' He replied sitting down beside her.

Garra took the seat to her left and Neji took the seat opposite to her. That's when she spotted Sasuke.

''I told you not to bring the ice-prick too.'' Naruko grunted.

''Aww come one! He is okay once you get to know him. Give him a chance. He can be a good friend.'' Suigetsu said placing an arm on her shoulders.

''I won't give him a chance because he is a freaking pervert.'' She growled.

''Pervert? Why exactly is Sasuke a pervert?'' Garra asked raising an eyebrow.

'' I prefer not to answer that.'' she replied.

There was a faint blush on Sasuke's cheeks.

''Ok, now you have to tell me because I'm very curious now.'' Suigetsu said.

Naruko let out a deep breath and answered ''No. Now get your arm off my shoulder.''

Suigetsu let her go, grinning.

''Hey Naru-nee-chan how is Kiuby?'' Hinata asked.

''Kiuby? Isn't that the redheaded chick?'' Suigetsu asked.

''You know about my sister?'' Naruko asked confused.

''Yeah, she is Itachi's girlfriend.'' Suigetsu replied.

''Say WHAT? Kiuby has a boyfriend! And who is Itachi?'' she asked dumfounded.

''Emo-prick's brother.'' Suigetsu chuckled.

''She didn't tell me she had a boyfriend? Wait till I put my hands on my dear sister…'' Naruko said a sadistic gleam in her eyes.

Kiba gulped and Shikamaru muttered a ''Troublesome friend.''

''Hey Sasuke-kun!'' came a distant voice.

Sasuke stiffened and muttered ''CRAP!''

I looked behind me and saw Pinkie approaching us.

When she arrived at our table she said, ''Hi Sasuke-kun. Wouldn't you prefer to seat with me and my friends than with this losers?''

''First of all: They are not losers and the second: Go away.'' Sasuke hissed.

''Move.'' The pink banshee ordered Hinata, completely ignoring what Sasuke told her.

Naruko's eyes narrowed and everyone could feel a dangerous aura coming from her.

''Listen closely bubblegum cuz I'm not saying this twice; don't you **dare** talk to my friends like that, especially Hinata!'' Naruko hissed, glaring at her.

She gulped and walked away.

''Holy shit! That was awesome! You are probably the only person in the world that can scare off Haruno! Not even Sasuke's glare works on her!'' Suigetsu said.

''She is the devil in disguise when she wants to be.'' Shikamaru muttered.

''Heh, heh, very true Shika, my friend'' the kitsune said smirking.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 3!**

**(1)** Naruko has a foul mouth when she wakes up...

**(2)** Her name means Red Roses, so when she thought about herself she got that idea.


	4. Chapter 4 MOVIE

**A/N: **YAY! I decided to continue this story! Thank you for reviewing! Thanks to all of your amazing reviews I AM BACK! And with a VERY interesting chappie! Now I will thank each of you individually. **Miri-chan:** I get you. I sometimes tend to do that myself. **krystalraven girl:** Hee hee, I reconsidered! Oh and this story is going to get better and better... **Snake King:** Don't worry, I am back! What do you mean 'Yamanaka Stories' ? Is it a writer, story or what? If it's a story that was given up on, I will take a look at it and if I like the plot then I'll continue it if the writer would give its permission. **Nero Angelo Sparda:** No more worries! As you can see, I am back! And I WILL continue this story! **lovemahBF:** Yeah, well, since I got so many reviews I changed my mind! I'll continue this story! **love it:** To be honest, I am never proud of my stories, I always think they are lame but when people like you review it helps me build confidence in my stories. SO THANK YOU! **Deiama4ever:** Awww, THANK YOU! As you can see, I've decided to continue this story! Also I am working on the first chapter of a new story too. I am not sure what I will call it though.

**DISCLAIMER:** I not own. I wish I did though... Hey Kishimoto-sensei, could you give Naruto to me on my birthday?...No? Yeah, I thought so...

**WARNING:** This is SasuNaru. Do not like? Then get the fuck off my story. JK! :P But seriously, do not like? Don not READ!

Me: Ughh, I have a terrible headache...

Naruto: You're back! WOOHOO! This baddass story is going to continue, yeah! Oh, wait... why do you have a headache? Shouldn't you be happy?

Me: -rolls eyes- Of course I'm happy, baka! It's just that I wrote all of this today and then I worked on the other story that I will soon post. Oh yeah, and I read this AWESOME SasuNaru story called _'Payback's a bitch'_. You should all check it out!

Sasuke: It's probably lame...

Me: NO IT'S NOT! THAT STORY IS ASTOUNDING! Plus the writer updates pretty quickly.

Sasuke: Hn...

Me: You are very insulting lately... If you keep being this mean then I will consider making this a GaaNaru or KibaNaru...

Naruto: NOOO! NOT RACOON EYES AND DOG-BOY!

Sasuke: -glares- Fine... I'll try being nicer...

Me: -pats his head- Good emo-bunny...

**Naruko's P.O.V**

_Scrub…Scrub…Scrub_

''And Suigetsu said Neji is boring…'' I mumbled.

''What?'' Sasuke asked.

''YOU ARE SO FUCKING BORING!'' I shrieked.

''Would you stop shouting, you idiot. I'm getting a headache because of you.'' Sasuke replied doing his best not to cover his ears.

''Where here for fifteen minutes now, cleaning walls, with me trying to make a conversation and YOU ignoring me.'' I grunted.

''I like silence.'' Sasuke shrugged going back to his work.

My right eye twitched violently.

_'Do NOT kill, do NOT kill…' _I kept repeating this mantra in my head.

I went to get my IPOD touch from my orange and black bag praying that it wasn't low battery. I touched the screen and let out a relieved sight when I saw the battery had two more lines. I put the earphones on and pressed play. I unconsciously started swinging my hips to the music while I washed the tables. I had my back to the emo Uchiha but I could bet he was still washing the damn wall, that was until I turned around and realized the bastard was staring at my ass!

''What the HELL do you think you were staring at, you pervert!'' I hissed.

He didn't say anything but smirked in reply.

_'Do NOT kill, do NOT kill, do- FUCK MANTRA!'_ I thought as I walked over to him.

I kept a plain expression on my face until I was right in front of him.

''You know…'' I purred seductively in his ear which caused a _small _blush on his cheeks.

''I HATE PERVERTS!'' I finished yelling in his ear and kneeing him in his... flute… yeah… let's just call it a flute for now.

He fell to his knees holding his flute, face red and scrunched with pain. I had to do my best not to laugh at him but let out a small chuckle. He looked like a red tomato!

''Fuck sake Naruko!'' he yelled.

I let out another chuckle and placed the earphones back in my ears. I started humming the song that was playing ignoring Sasuke who was still howling in pain and cursing me to hell and back.

_'Well, I didn't mean to hit __that__ hard.'_ I mentally shrugged.

Five minutes later the classroom was spotless and I was ready to go home when I remembered.

''That Suigetsu is a freaking dumbass...'' I mumbled.

''Sasuke do you have Suigetsu's number?'' I asked.

He nodded his head and said ''Yeah but my phone is at home. Why?''

''He forgot to give the details for the movie.'' I replied.

''Do you know at what time we have to meet up with the others and at what cinema?'' I added.

''Nope, whenever Suigetsu starts talking more than five minutes I tune him out.'' He replied.

''Hmph…hand me your hand.'' I demanded.

''Why?'' he inquired.

''Just hand it over, I'm not going to bite.'' I answered exasperated.

''You sure? You could have fooled me there for a second…'' he said sarcastically, handing me his hand.

I took out my mini pen from my pocket and wrote my number on the back of his arm. ''There, send me a message with the details after you call Suigetsu.'' I said walking away.

''I AM HOME!'' I shouted as I took of my shoes.

I placed my bag beside my shoes and walked into the living room.

''Hey Rosey.'' Kiuby saluted.

''Hey Foxy-chan, I met Tsunade-baa-chan today, she said she was going to come over.'' I announced sitting beside her on the couch.

''Yeah she called and said she couldn't make it today, she'll come tomorrow.'' Kiuby spoke.

''She also told me you got into a paint fight.'' Kiuby added.

''Yeah… long story but it was the Uchiha's fault!'' I exclaimed.

Then I remembered.

''Hey Kiuby, do you have a boyfriend?'' I asked innocently.

''No. Why? You want love advice?'' Kiuby teased raising an eyebrow.

''You sure you don't have a boyfriend? I found out today that Sasuke's brother, Itachi, is going out with a redheaded chick that has red eyes like a cats and her name also happens to be Kiuby…'' I said.

Kiuby started fidgeting.

''Alright! I'm with Itachi!'' she finally exclaimed after five minutes of silence.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' I asked, pretending to be hurt.

''Because then you will have to 'interrogate' him, like you put it.'' She answered crossing her arms.

''I still need to meet him and make sure he is not like his brother, Sasuke-bastard.'' I stated.

''Yeah… but try not to scare or freak him out.'' She sighted.

''I'll try my best.'' I grinned.

**Beep,Beep…Beep,Beep**

I took out my phone and saw that I got a message from an unknown number. I opened it and read it.

_B at the cinema at 8. The 1 near the school. Ur friends already kno. –Sasuke_

''You are going on a date with Sasuke!'' Kiuby asked bewildered from behind me.

''Wha- NO! I was asked by his gang to come and I said I will if I can bring my friends! It's soo NOT a date!'' I shrieked.

''Yeah… yeah… you should get dressed if you don't want to be late, it's already seven.'' She said clearly not believing me.

''SHIT!'' I yelled as I hurried to my room.

Finally, after ten minutes of rummaging through the closet, I chose to wear my bright green crop top that says _'I'M CRAZY AND I KNOW IT!'_ and dark blue skinny jeans with green flossis. I looked at the clock and noticed I had half an hour left.

''You should curl your hair.'' Kiuby said, startling me.

''Stop sneaking up on me! And… thank you for the idea.'' I mumbled.

''Want me to help you with it? It will take ages to do it by yourself.'' She suggested.

I shrugged and answered ''Sure just hurry up.''

Ten minutes later Kiuby told me I was ready. I looked in the mirror and gaped at myself.

''You look good.'' Kiuby stated looking at me up and down.

''Looking good! I look stunning!'' I bragged grinning.

''Yeah, yeah, go already, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up.'' Kiuby said rolling her eyes.

''You not going to drive me there?'' I asked with my best puppy eyes.

''No. Itachi is coming over and we planned to do some… naughty things, so if you don't want to stay and watch then I suggest you go.'' The redheaded girl smirked.

I dashed down the stairs and out of the house faster than you could say 'RAMEN'.

''Yo, dog-shit!'' I yelled as I ran towards Kiba.

''Really, since when do you call me that?'' he asked raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged and answered ''Dunno just came up with it.''

''Yeah, well, stop calling me that.'' Kiba warned.

''Whatever dog-shit.'' I grinned.

''NARUKO!'' Kiba shouted.

''Is everyone here?'' I asked ignoring him.

''Yeah, except Hinata.'' Kiba replied.

''Then where are the others?'' I asked.

''Arcade.'' Dog breath replied.

''I'm heading there then! You not coming?'' I asked.

''Na, I have to wait for Hinata and tell her where you guys are.'' He answered leaning against the wall.

''Alright, see ya!'' I waved as I departed.

As soon as I entered the arcade in the cinema, I could hear ''I'm going to kick your ass Suigetsu! No on beats me at car races!''

I let out a small chuckle. Seems Tenten and Suigetsu get along real good.

''In your dreams, Tenten!'' Suigetsu chuckled.

''Here at last Naru?'' Neji asked.

''Hm? Oh yea.'' I smiled.

I blushed as I looked at him up and down then I looked at the other boys and blushed more. They all looked really good!

''Hey Neji want to play air hockey?'' I asked taking out some money from my frog purse.

''I'm sorry but I was just going to play with Gaara.'' He answered.

''Na, it's fine! I'll find someone else to play with!'' I grinned.

Neji smiled, no really! He DID smile! And left with Gaara following behind. As Gaara passed me, he gave me a wink and a little wave. I blushed when he winked. Man, he looked _really__, __really_ good! I looked at Tenten and Suigetsu and smiled when I saw that Tenten was way up ahead of Suigetsu. Really, no one could beat her at car races. Then I noticed Shikamaru, I ran towards him and grinned.

''Hey Shika! I didn't expect you to come lazy ass! Wanna play air hockey with me? Please!'' I pleaded, I already knew my answer but it didn't hurt trying did it?

''No. You're so troublesome. Don't even know why I'm here.'' Shika answered.

'' Because I threatened you today that if you wouldn't come I'd seek that crazy girl, Temari on ya.'' I grinned.

''Troublesome girl, go annoy someone else.'' Shika ordered.

I puffed my cheeks and pouted.

_'Would it hurt the guy to be more active?'_ I thought.

I looked around and spotted Sasuke.

''Hey emo-king!'' I grinned.

He grunted in reply.

''Want to play air hockey with me?'' I asked.

''No.'' he responded.

''Please?'' I tried again.

''No. Now leave me alone.'' He grunted.

''I'm not going to leave you alone until you play with me!'' I grinned.

He scowled.

''Hey Sasuke, want to play 'Shoot the Terrorists'?'' I asked.

''No.'' he grunted.

''Then do you want to play Basketball?'' I asked again.

I was going to keep asking until he finally played something with me… or Kiba came.

''Let's play Mortal Kombat then!'' I grinned.

''If I play air hockey with you, would you leave me alone after?'' he asked exasperated.

''Yup!'' I grinned.

_'BINGO! The plan was a success!'_ I mentally evil laughed.

I followed Sasuke to the air hockey tables.

''I see you found someone to play with already, Blondie.'' Gaara smirked.

''Hee Hee!'' I grinned.

''DAMN!'' I exclaimed.

''Dobe. Just give up. I'm much better than you. I won like ten times and you did twice.'' Sasuke smirked.

''Hmph!'' I pouted.

''Is Kiba and Hinata here yet?'' I asked.

''Yep, just arrived, we can go!'' Suigetsu grinned.

''So what are we going to watch?'' Neji asked.

''A horror.''Gaara answered.

''GREAT! I love horrors!'' I grinned.

''What kind of horror though?'' I added.

''A zombie horror.'' Kiba replied grinning.

Hinata and I paled.

''WHAT!'' I bellowed.

''Scared?'' Suigetsu smirked.

''N-No! As I said I like horrors I was just worried for Hinata! She doesn't like this type of movies.'' I lied.

_'SHIT! NO! WHY ZOMBIES? WHY!'_ I thought dramatically.

Hinata was scared at every horror movie, so yeah I was worried for her but that didn't mean I said the whole truth earlier!

Kiba grinned, ''Are you sure? The last time you watched a zombie horror you-''

''SHUT IT DOG-SHIT!'' I warned.

Yeah, so what if I ended up crying the last time I watched a zombie horror movie, did he have to bring it up all the time?

''Why? I think they would be interested in knowing what happened last time…'' Kiba smirked.

''Yeah, and I think they'll be very interested in knowing how you ended up with the nickname 'dog-breath', especially Hinata.'' I smirked when I saw his grin falter.

I knew for a while now that he likes Hinata and if she knew how he got that nickname from me, well, let's just say if she ever got with him then there would be no chance of her kissing him!

''And Kiba, if you tell someone, even your mom, I'm going to tell all your disgusting and shameful secrets to Hinata.'' I warned.

Kiba gulped.

''I have freaks as friends.'' Shikamaru muttered.

''It sometimes happens…'' Neji sighted then looked to his gang, who were all observing the scene between Kiba and I.

Next we went to get some popcorn and stuff.

''Suigetsu, you're buying for me.'' I stated.

''Why?'' he asked raising an eyebrow.

''Because you were the one who asked me to come and I spent most of my money in the arcade.'' I replied.

He shrugged.

''Pick whatever you like.'' He said.

''Thanks'' I grinned.

''Come on! Let's take our seats!'' I said dragging on Suigetsu's arm.

He chuckled and said ''Let's look for the others first.''

We spotted our friends after five minutes of searching. Tenten was sitting to Neji's left and beside her was a free seat. I was going to seat there but Suigetsu beat me to it. I glared at him and crossed my arms. Gaara was sitting beside Suigetsu, followed by Hinata, then Kiba, next to Kiba was Shikamaru and beside Shikamaru was Sasuke. The only free seat was the one next to…

I groaned as I took the seat beside Sasuke. I was planning to seat beside one of my old friends just in case I get too frightened by the movie. Yeah, I was scared shitless by zombies, my only fear.

''Try not scream at the scary scenes.'' Sasuke whispered to me.

''Shut up duck-butt.'' I hissed.

''Duck-butt?'' he asked.

''Yeah, you have a duck-butt haircut.'' I replied taking some jellies out of my candy bag. He frowned and scowled.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

'_Hn. The dobe really is frightened by this movie.'_ I thought as I looked at her.

She would close her eyes tightly when there were any terrifying scenes and mutter curses under her breath about Kiba and how probably he picked the movie.I looked back at the wide screen. A girl in the movie was running from some zombies but when she turned a corner a zombie popped out and bit her neck out. At that scene I felt something or rather _someone_ jump in my lap, shivering.

I looked down and saw that Naruko was in my lap, hiding her face in my t-shirt and holding it tightly, muttering stuff like ''Fucking zombies''.

I blushed at how close we were and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at me with dazzling blue eyes, like nothing was wrong.

''What teme?'' she asked.

''Could… could you get off me please?'' I asked doing my best to hide my blush.

When she finally realized what was happening, her face became a deep shade of pink and she jumped off me and back to her seat. I took a sip out of my iced 7UP to cool down.

_'What's wrong with me? I never act like this!'_ I thought as I replayed the earlier moment in my head._ 'Why the HELL did I blush so much?'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Back to Naruko's P.O.V**

''So you still scared?'' Kiba asked teasingly.

''I SWEAR Kiba, if you don't fuck off, I'm going to slice your throat off.'' I growled.

''N-Naruko i-is right K-Kiba. You shouldn't m-make fun o-of people. I was s-scared myself.'' Hinata defended me.

''Thank you Hinata.'' I said.

''Now walk me home dog-breath, it's late and I keep thinking that a zombie will pop out of nowhere and bite my neck off like in the movie.'' I shuddered.

''Nope. Can't, I'm walking Hinata home.'' Kiba replied.

''I'll walk you home, if you want.'' Someone suggested.

I turned around and saw that it was Sasuke who said that. I shrugged.

''Whatever.'' I replied and walked in front of him. We walked side by side in silence for a while until:

''Umm, Sasuke?'' I asked uncertain.

''Hn?'' he responded.

''Sorry for the… _thing_.'' I mumbled looking down.

He blinked at me a few times then asked confused ''What _thing_?''

''Um… you know, for jumping in your lap.'' I blushed.

''Oh… don't worry about it.'' He replied smiling. Wait… WHAT? Did he just… smile? But I thought…

''What are you staring at, dobe?'' he asked, smile still on his face.

''You… smiled…''I mumbled.

''And? I'm human, what do you expect?'' Sasuke asked STILL smiling.

''You know what? You should smile more often, it suits you better than that lousy smirk.'' I smiled back at him.

''Oh we're here!'' I announced when we were in front of my house.

''Hn.'' He said almost… disappointed?

I pecked him on the cheek and smiled.

''Thanks for not being your bastardly self tonight.'' I smiled.

Was he… blushing? Man, I witnessed so many emotions of Sasuke Uchiha today!

He slowly departed. I opened the door with my key and I remained shocked.

There… on the floor…right in front of me, was Kiuby… fucking with, who I presume is Itachi.

''AAAAAAHHHHHH!'' I yelled as closed the door.

''MY EYES! NOO! WHY ME!'' I shrieked as I rubbed at my eyes.

_'__NO! MENTAL IMAGES! GO AWAY!' _I mentally screamed.

''What the hell moron? What's wrong? I heard you screaming so I ran back.'' Said a panting Sasuke.

''Mental…scar.'' I replied still rubbing my eyes hoping the image of my sister and that man disappeared.

''What?'' Sasuke asked.

''I walked in on my sister fucking your brother.'' I replied doing my best not to scream again.

''Oh…'' Sasuke responded.

''Yeah, and now there is no fucking way I'm going to sleep home.'' I said angrily.

Really? Could this day get any worse?

''You can sleep at my house, knowing my brother, he'll be going at it all night.'' Sasuke said.

Why did I even have to ask?

''I didn't have to know that.'' I sighted.

''So, you coming?'' he asked.

''Yeah…'' I replied.

After ten minutes, we were in front of a huge mansion, about the same size as mine. He opened the door with his key and walked in, me following behind.

''Nice house!'' I said as I admired the paintings that were hung up on the walls.

He ignored me and told me''Come on, let me show you to the guest room.'' He said.

I followed him up the stairs and to an enormous room! It was slightly bigger than mine and the walls were painted with white and purple. The room was very nicely decorated, with white curtains that had purple flowers, a purple rug that was shaped like a flower and a nice river painting on the wall in front of the bed.

''WOW! This room is very pretty!'' I spoke up.

''You can take a shower in there, I'll get you some clothes.'' He said ignoring my comment.

I nodded my head.

''You know, I like you more when you're not such a teme.'' I smiled.

Was he blushing again? Or maybe he was catching a cold?

''There are towels in the bathroom.'' He finally spoke up.

''Alright! Thanks Sasuke!'' I grinned and entered the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, I was squeaky clean so I got out of the framed shower. I dried myself with the towel that was there and realized that I had no clothes to change into. I wrapped the towel around me and looked in the mirror to make sure that none of my intimate parts where showing. No, none of my parts where showing but the towel was very short! It was just past my butt. I exited the bathroom and walked down the stairs. Where was Sasuke with my clothes?

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

''Sasuke!'' Naruko called out.

''Oh there you are! Did you find me some clothes?'' she asked.

I turned to her and nearly died from a nosebleed. She only had a short towel wrapped around her, her golden, silky hair was still wet and framed her face even better and SHE ONLY HAD A TOWEL ON! Did I already mention that? I quickly turned around so she couldn't see my nosebleed.

''Y-Yea, they are on the chair.'' I stuttered.

FOR GOD'S SAKE? DID I JUST STUTTER? UCHIHA'S DO NOT STUTTER!

''Thanks!'' she said and left. As soon as she was gone, I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a few paper towels and held them to my nose.

**Back to Naruko's P.O.V! XD**

I inspected the clothes Sasuke gave me. They were of course boy clothes but they looked like they could fit me. I put on the shorts and wiggled my ass a bit. Nope, they weren't going to fall off. Then I put the band t-shirt on. It was a bit large but it was ok for sleeping in it.

**Knock Knock**

''You can come in!'' I bellowed.

Sasuke came in and handed me a sandwich.

''I thought you'll be hungry.'' He said.

''Thanks! You have been so kind to me lately. I like it.'' I smiled.

His cheeks went tomato red.

He left the room muttering a ''Good night.''

After I was done eating I climbed on the bed and under the blankets. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

**The End! Of Chapter 4 of course! There are many chapters to come!**

Me: I told you all it was going to be interesting!

Naruto: WOW! Sasuke was that kind?

Sasuke: I'm always kind to you, dobe.

Naruto: Not always, teme.

Me: Before they have a lovers quarrel, I want to tell you to PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!

Naruto: You can be such a bastard sometimes to me!

Sasuke: And you can be so annoying!

Me: Yeah, well, it seems I'm going to be the one to say goodbye to you all. BYE BYE! LOVE YOU READERS! PLEASE REVIEW! BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I HAD WRITERS BLOCK SO I COULDN'T UPDATE! It had been ages since I last updated, I know but believe me I was just as frustrated as many of you may have been about this matter. I would open WordPad and just stare at the blank page for ages without anything coming in my mind. Thanks to that, this chapter is a bit short (well in my opinion anyways). The good news is that, I ,now, have a plot for this story! Yeah, I know what all of you are thinking:_ ''Didn't she have a plot for this story from the start?''_ Well, no, I didn't! I just had this _faint_ idea. Now, I have a plot! Meaning, I have everything planned out for the rest of the story! And that includes the end!

I will thank the reviewers now!** Deiama4ever:** I'm so happy you do! This will be a very interesting chapter so get ready! **Miri-chan:** Thank you! I cracked up laughing myself at the Naruto-walking-on-Itachi-and-Kiuby! **Krystalraven girl:** Thank you! This chapter will be very interesting! You'll never guess what will happen!**Sins For Sorrows:** Thx! Sorry for not uploading sooner! **a****nimevampire17:** Thx for reviewing! **Kitora:** Thx! I'm still working on it though! I need more practice and stuff.

Me: Hello guys!

Naruto: Where the hell have you been!

Sasuke: Naruto is right...

Me: I'm sorry but I had writers block!

Naruto: Your lying! That is a lame excuse! I can't believe you would lie to your reviewers!

Sasuke: Now you've done it dobe!

Naruto: Huh? Wha? -looks over to me-

Me: -in a dark corner- Why won't you believe me! -sob- I'm telling the truth! -cries-

Naruto: Oops?

Sasuke: Read on!

**Naruko's P.O.V**

''Go away daylight.'' I mumbled as I tried hiding my face from the light that was coming from the window.

I forgot to pull the curtains last night and now I regret it dearly. After ten more minutes of trying to go back to sleep, I gave up and went downstairs. I hope Sasuke has some ramen! I'm starving! I walked in the kitchen and almost died laughing! Sasuke was cooking. But that wasn't the funny part! What was funny, was that he was wearing a blue apron that had cute little bunnies printed on it and a blue bandana wrapped around his head while doing so.

''Hahahahah!'' I burst out.

''What?'' Sasuke inquired annoyed.

''Hahaha! Oh GOD! My stomach hurts! Hahahha!'' I laughed tears slipping down my face.

By now I was on the ground, holding my stomach and laughing like a maniac.

''What the hell is wrong with you usuratonkachi?'' Sasuke shouted irritated.

When I finally stopped laughing, I asked ''Did you look at yourself in the mirror?''

''No. Why should I? Do I have something on my face?'' he asked crossing his arms.

''No. But you look like a house-wife!'' I giggled.

He blushed and untied the apron.

''Aww! Leave it on! You actually look cute in it!'' I grinned.

''I am NOT cute.'' He growled slightly... pouting?

''Sure, cutie.'' I giggled, pinching his cheek.

He pushed my hand away, growling which made me giggle more.

''So do ya have ramen?'' I asked taking a seat at the table.

''No.'' he replied.

I looked at him like he had grown another head.

''You...don't... have ramen?'' I asked petrified.

''No and please don't tell me you're going to cry because of it.'' he answered smirking.

''Wipe that smirk of ya face, and smile properly. And I do NOT cry.'' I retorted.

''Right, you cry only during zombie horror movies.'' he smirked.

''Tell somebody and I'm going to show everyone in school the photo with you wearing the apron.'' I warned.

Ahh, blackmail... how much I love you!

''Moron. You couldn't have taking a photo of me when you were laughing your ass off like a mad-man.'' he stated.

''Oh, but I did...'' I grinned showing him the photo on my phone.

''Give me your phone.'' he growled.

''Wha? NO WAY!'' I grinned, slowly getting off the chair.

''I said. .!'' he hissed.

''I will if you catch me!'' I said before sprinting away from him.

''I am not chasing you.'' He grumbled.

''Hm... I wonder how much will your fangirls pay for a photo like this...'' I wondered out loud.

He leaped towards me and I ran out to the pool.

''NARUKO! GIVE ME THE PHONE, USURANTOKACHI!'' he bellowed, running after me.

''Na-ah! No way! Teme!'' I shouted back, sticking my tongue at him.

I ran around the swimming pool from him, laughing until I slipped and fell in the cold water!

''Problem solved, your phone shouldn't work anymore since you fell in with it.'' Sasuke shrugged walking away.

''ASSHOLE! WAIT! Help me out bastard! It's freezing!'' I shouted after him.

I think you may already know what I'm planning to do…

He sighted and came beside the pool, handing me his hand.

I smiled and took his hand and… pulled him in!

I started laughing until he pulled me underwater with him. I tried getting back to the surface but he had an iron grip on me! After about thirty seconds he let me go and I swam to the surface coughing.

''BASTARD! You could have drowned me!'' I deadpanned.

''Drama queen.'' He replied rolling his eyes.

''Oh yeah? Let's see if you like it!'' I grinned.

I jumped on his back, making him slip and fall underwater. I wrapped my legs around his neck to keep him underwater but I was pushed back. He pushed me underwater again for about thirty seconds. When I surfaced, I swam to the margin and started laughing.

''Come on, let's get dressed in dry clothes.'' Sasuke chuckled.

I smiled and we got out of the pool. I followed him into the house. He went to the bathroom and brought two towels back with him. He wrapped one around himself tightly and started drying me off with the other.

''Wha-What are you doing?'' I blushed.

''You're going to catch a cold if you don't get dried up.'' He replied but I could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

''Um, I'll go get these wet clothes off then.'' I said blushing and walking towards the bathroom.

I took off the wet clothes and placed them on the radiator. I remained in my underwear and I realized my clothes were upstairs.

I poked my head out of the door and called out ''Sasuke! Can you bring me my clothes from upstairs?''

There was no answer.

''SASUKE!'' I called out again.

Finally I gave up and searched for a towel in the bathroom. Great, Just my luck! There was no towel in the bathroom. I dashed out of the bathroom and up the stairs. I walked down the huge hallway, searching for the room that I slept in last night. A door opened and revealed a topless Sasuke, drying his hair. He stopped in mid track when he saw me and a huge blush covered his cheeks. I don't blame him, I was standing right in front of him in my most sexy underwear set which was still slightly wet. I looked at his bare chest and blushed. He was so build! I think he had an eight pack! I looked at his face and noticed he had a nosebleed!

''Pervert!'' I shrieked before running in the room that I slept in last night.

_'My god! What the heck __happened!__'_ I inwardly shouted.

I sighted and looked for my underwear was nearly dried now so when I found my clothes I put them on without taking my lingerie off. I found a hairbrush in the bathroom connected to the room and brushed my long, golden hair. I was very happy that the remaining blue paint faded out of my hair. When I was done I walked out of the room and went downstairs. I slumped myself on the couch and looked around the house. I looked at the tv in front of me then beneath it. That's when I noticed that duck-butt had a PS3! I turned the PlayStation and the Tv on and picked a game from the shelf beside the Tv. I looked at the game I picked and cheered. It was called _'God Of War'_ and from the tittle I could bet it was a baddass game.

I played on it so intensely, I didn't notice Sasuke approaching.

''You're good.'' Sasuke said from behind me.

''AAHH! What the fucking hell!'' I screamed.

''What?'' he asked raising an eyebrow. ''You gave me a fright! Ohh great! Medusa killed me.'' I whined.

''Hey Sasuke? Does your brother live with you?'' I asked rolling on the couch.

''Yeah, why?'' he asked.

''Just asking.'' I replied.

''Do you have his number?'' I inquired.

''Yeah, why do you ask?'' he answered.

''Give him a call, will ya? Ask him if he is still over at my place. I don't want to walk in on them again…'' I trailed on.

''Uh… ok.'' He replied. He took out his phone, dialed Itachi's phone number and put the phone on speaker.

'_Hmm…__Itachi! Ooh… yeah…''_ was what we heard when our call was answered. I choked on my spit and started blushing madly. Sasuke's cheeks went a light pink and he immediately closed the phone.

''As soon as I meet your brother, Itachi, I'm going to make his life a living hell.'' I stated bluntly.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at me.

''I have experience, believe me, I had enough practice on Kiuby's past boyfriends. Anyways do you have any games we could play together on the PS3?'' I asked stretching on his very, _very_ comfortable couch.

**An Hour Later…**

''DAMN!'' I yelled frustrated.

I just lost…again.

The match ended on 7-2… for him.

If you didn't guess already, we were playing Fifa 11.

''Face it dobe, no one can surpass me at this game.'' Sasuke smirked.

''I hate it when you smirk. You think it suits you, well, it doesn't. I like it more when you smile properly.'' I blurted out.

I closed my eyes cursing myself for saying such a stupid thing, he would probably think I like him now! I DON'T! …Or do I? of course I don't! But then he does have a nice smile… A image of a topless Sasuke popped in my head. My cheeks went slightly pink.

_'__BAD NARUKO! 'Don't think about such things! Remove that image of the arrogant bastard out of your head!' _I mentally scolded myself.

I came back to reality when I heard Sasuke purring seductively, ''You do?''

I looked up and met a pair of onix eyes staring into mine, and they were _really_ close. His face was just inches apart from mine.

''Out of my face, Uchiha.'' I warned blushing.

He didn't budge.

''No.'' he replied calmly.

''What the FUCK do you mean by Nmmm.''

I was interrupted by soft lips on mine.

I blinked in surprise and tried to push him away but he pinned me to the sofa. After a few seconds of struggling, I gave in and kissed him back fiercely. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and after hesitating for a brief moment I parted my mouth for him. His tongue came rushing in and started exploring inside. His hand sneaked on to my waist, pulling me closer to him. His hand ventured lower, to my thighs. I let out a deep moan as he started rubbing my right thigh.

''Excuse me but could you take this upstairs in the bedroom?'' an amused voice called out.

I pulled back from the kiss roughly and as I did I fell of the couch.

''Ouch.'' I muttered as I rubbed my back with my eyes closed.

''Brother…'' Sasuke growled, glaring.

''Now, now, no need to pout and glare. I said you could take this up in the bedroom.'' The voice said again.

I blushed and opened my eyes to look at the source of the voice.

''YOU!'' I shouted as I sat up.

''Yes?'' Itachi asked raising an eyebrow.

''Thank you for traumatizing me!'' I hissed sarcastically.

''It was a real pleasure to see you fucking my sister.'' I added even more sarcastically, crossing my arms.

''Hn.'' He answered bluntly.

''Can't even form words. Fucking Uchihas!'' I mumbled.

''No, no, you are only fucking Sasuke. No need to add me to the picture.'' Itachi stated.

''WHAT? IMA GOING TO KILL YOU, SON OF A BITCH!'' I shrieked as I leapt towards him, hoping to chop off his head but unfortunately Sasuke held me down.

''LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM DUCK-BUTT!'' I shrieked as I struggled in his grasp.

''Calm down Naru.'' Sasuke ordered.

I obeyed but I kept glaring at his brother.

''Just so you know, you are already on my killing list.'' I addressed the older Uchiha.

He didn't say anything and walked away. A huge anime vein popped on the side of my forehead. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

''I guess I'll go home now.'' I sighted.

''Um… yeah, I guess.'' Sasuke replied.

He lead me to the door and opened it for me.

''Bye Sasuke!'' I grinned before turning around to leave. Before I could take a step though, he caught my wrist and spun me back around then kissed me full on the lips. After a few seconds we parted.

''Bye…'' he replied.

I blushed and waved as I departed. A small sweet smile gazed my lips all the way home.

**The End Of Chapter 5!**

Me: -still in corner crying-

Naruto: -panicking- Uh... don't cry! Please! I'm sorry! I believe you! Don't cry!

Sasuke: -reads over chapter and ignores what is happening around him-

Me: You do?

Naruto: Yeah!

Me: -smiles and skips over to Sasuke to annoy him-

Naruto: Phew! I'm glad she is back to her hyper crazy self! Goodbye dear amazing readers! Don't forget to REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes: **So here it is! I updated! YAY! I thank all of my readers who reviewed but I won't thank you each of you individually at the start of the chappie. From now on, I will PMS you to reply to your reviews! Ok?

**Warnings:** This is SasuNaru! Don't like? THEN GET THE FUCK OFF MA STORY BITCH! Jk! XD But seriously, don't like? Don't read! Also there may be some swearing!

**DISCLAIMER****:** If Naruto was mine then he would have fox ears and a bushy fox tail all the time!

****Me: I updated! Yay!

Naru: -hugs me- Hey Dea-chan!

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: Hi Naru, Hi Sasu!

Sasuke: Since when do you call me Sasu?

Me: Since now, DUH!

Sasuke: Well, don't.

Me: Yeah, like you can tell me what to do!

Sasuke: I just did.

Me: Well, I won't listen to you!

Sasuke: Yes, you will! -activates mangekio sharingan to try to manipulate me-

Me: -blinks at Sasuke then checks my nails- Sharingan doesn't work on me. I am the writer, you can't manipulate me and put me under a genjustu. OR use any means of jutsu on me. You done that thing with the freaky eyes?

Sasuke: -gulps silently- Uh-huh.

Me: Good. Now I can kill you. And if I get bored after that, I will pop out your freaky eyes. -pulls out huge pointy knife from somewhere behind.

Naruto: Uhhh... please read on now... -sweatdrop at me-

**Naruko's P.O.V**

It has been a week since Sasuke and I kissed. He didn't mention it again which leaved me a bit heart broken. Yep, you guessed right. I, Naruko Akahana Uzumaki, am in love with the arrogant, stuck-up Sasuke Uchiha. At first I denied it but I found myself thinking about the prick again and again. He both acted like nothing happened between us, we still called each other names and we still argued a lot. I was now at home on a Saturday with nothing to do. Kiba and Hinata are on a double date with Neji and Tenten. Yeah, you heard right! They are happy couples now! And Shikamaru is hanging out with his childhood friend Choji, since they haven't seen each other in years.

I was extremely bored! I already listened to music and danced around the room like a physco, annoyed Kiuby so hard she threw the T.V remote at my head and prank called Suigetsu pretending I was some kind of stalker! Hmm, I think I'll go annoy Kiuby some more. It's so funny when she gets angry! Her face goes red like a tomato! I leapt of my bed and skipped to Kiuby's room.

''FOXY-CHAAAN!'' I yelled as I entered her room.

I looked over to her and noticed she was putting some perfume on.

''What cha doing?'' I asked curiously as I sat down on her soft rug. Yeah, I know I could have sat on her bed or on her cushion chair but I liked it on her rug... it's so soft...

''Are you paying attention?'' Kiuby inquired.

''Um...yeah! I mean no...'' I corrected myself grinning sheepishly.

Kiuby grunted and repeated, ''I said Itachi is coming over so you better get out of the house and have a sleepover at one of your friends.''

''WHAT?'' I shrieked.

''Are you kicking me out of the house?'' I asked pretending I was hurt.

''Yes, I am.'' she replied bluntly.

''But I don't have where to go. All of my friends are out. I won't ask Gaara because he can freak me out sometimes and Suigetsu will probably kill me in my sleep because he still has to get back at me for that prank I did on him.'' I explained.

''Go over to Sasuke's.'' she suggested looking through the mirror at me while she was putting her earrings on.

''...I prefer not to.'' I answered hoping she won't force me.

But no such luck.

''Look, you are going over to Sasuke's weather you like it or not. Itachi and I need our privacy for ... some _things_ what we are going to do.'' she demanded.

I shuddered at the memory of what does _things_ are. (**A/N:** **Guess what memory! XD**)

''I'm going to get you back for this.'' I mumbled as I stormed out of her room.

I was definitely going to get back at her! I have loads of blackmail about her. I think I'll show Itachi that photo were she had braces, glasses and her hair was really short. She thought I burned that photo but guess what? I didn't! I knew it will come handy one day, and I was right! As soon as I entered my bedroom I heard the doorbell ring.

_'And here comes Itachi.'_ I thought.

I packed my shoulder bag with some clothes and stuff I'll need for a sleepover. I sighted when a new troubling thought added to my growing list. Will he even let me in? Right now, I didn't wish to be alone with Sasuke. I might kiss the idiot in the heat of a moment! What if that did happen and he would reject me? What if he didn't even like me from the first place and just played with me? Then I would be totally heart broken.

When I was done packing I slung the bag on my shoulder then jumped down the stairs…literally. When I reached the end of the stair case I saw Kiuby's hands wrapped around Itachi's neck and they were kissing gently. It was actually cute but I would never let them know that!

''Keep it for after I leave.'' I stated as I put on my converse.

They broke the kiss and Kiuby rolled her eyes at me. I walked out of the house and placed my earphones it and listened to some music. I let my feet guide me to Sasuke's house and in a matter of five minutes I was standing in front of his big white mansion.

I knocked on the door and heard a loud grumble. I giggled as I heard curses grumbled next. Finally the door opened to reveal a very irritated Sasuke but his face softened as soon as he saw me.

''What do ya want?'' he asked.

''Itachi is at my place.'' I simply answered and pushed past him.

I know, I know, I should have asked him if I can come in but I was simply freezing outside. Damn myself for forgetting to put a jacket on me before I left my house.

''Just so you know, I'm staying over for the whole night.'' I added.

He shrugged and left.

_'Tsk, whatever. The further he's away from me the better.'_ I thought as I placed my earphones back in my ear.

I plopped myself on his black armchair and threw my bag beside the chair. I closed my eyes and listened to one of my favorite songs called **Diary Of Jane** by **Breaking Benjamin**. All of a sudden one of my earphones was pulled out. I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke placing the earphone in his ear. He was sitting on an armchair too, that I presume he pulled over since I don't remember being it there five minutes ago.

''Hn. Didn't think you listened to this kind of music, dobe.'' He stated.

I shrugged and closed my eyes again, that was until I felt something drop onto my lap. I opened my eyes and looked down. It was a chocolate bar! And my favorite one too!

''Thanks Sasuke.'' I grinned.

''Hn.'' He replied and resumed eating his crisps.

I rolled my eyes at him and took a bite out of my chocolate bar.

''Mmmm.'' I moaned as I felt the delicious sweetness in my mouth.

I felt eyes on me so I looked up. As soon as I did Sasuke looked away with a slight blush on his cheeks. (**A/N**:** Can you guess why he was blushing? XD Free lollipops for the pervert that guesses it!**)

Wait, a blush? Damn, he looked so adorable when he blushed. So adorable it makes me want to kiss him… NO!

_'__No, Naruko! He hasn't showed any signs that he liked you since that kiss you two shared. He is clearly not interested!'_ I mentally scolded myself.

I let out an unnoticed sigh and continued eating my chocolate. I felt chocolate on my lips so I started licking my upper lip but when I was about to do the same to my lower lip I felt something soft on my lips. Sasuke was kissing me! My eyes widened but I soon melted in the kiss and slowly closed my eyes. He licked my lower lip, cleaning the chocolate off and asking for entrance. I refused and pulled back.

''You're not playing with me right?'' I asked, hope gleaming in my eyes.

''I could never.'' He answered huskily and leaned in to kiss me but, again, I pulled back.

''But then why have you acted like nothing happened between us the whole week?'' I asked pressing my hands on his chest to keep him back.

He sat back properly on his armchair and replied, ''I wanted to talk to you in private but every time I saw you, you were around someone. Also, I was a bit… scared… to talk to you about it because I thought you would reject me or something.''

That was enough to make me jump in his lap and kiss him roughly. What he said was so cute! Also what he said about being scared about me rejecting him must have hurt his immense ego. I smiled into the kiss and I think he did too. I wondered my hands in his hair and he wrapped his arms around my waist. When we finally pulled back I rested my head on his chest and let out a small chuckle.

''What's so funny?'' Sasuke asked.

''You know why _I_ haven't said anything to you concerning the kiss?'' I grinned.

''Why?'' he asked.

''Exact same reason as you.'' I replied grinning as I looked up at him.

He kissed my forehead and smiled.

''Would you go out with me?'' he asked quickly.

I smiled and nodded my head.

His smile grew larger and he pecked my lips

. ''Want to go up to my bedroom?'' Sasuke inquired.

''Easy Sasuke! Not yet, you pervert!'' I said crossing my arms.

''To watch movies, you idiot. I have a big plasma in my room.'' He stated rolling his eyes.

''Hey! Stop calling me that! Teme!'' I pouted.

He pushed me off him and sat up. As soon as he was up I jumped on his back and shouted ''Dihaa! My faithful horsie!''

He rolled his eyes but smiled. He gripped my legs and walked like that with me up the stairs.

His room was the last one on the long corridor. When he opened the door, my jaw nearly hit the floor. The room was soo cool! The curtains were dark blue and had black designs on them. The covers on the bed were dark blue and they looked like they were made of silk and there were white, black and dark blue pillows that had various designs on them at the top of the bed. In the left corner of the room was a white desk with a laptop on it and on the right corner of the room was a built-in-the-wall library that was filled with loads of books. On the wall in front of the bed was a huge plasma and beneath that there was a DVD player. There was a stack of movies and games beside the DVD.

He threw me on the bed and walked over to the stack of movies.

''What movie do you want to watch?'' he asked, not looking back at me.

''Any comedy movies?'' I asked. He picked a movie and inserted the disc into the DVD player. Then he walked over and flopped himself on the bed beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I snuggled into him and smiled. We both fell asleep during the movie together on the bed, cuddling.

**The End Of this chappie!**

Naruto: Andrea! Stop chasing Sasuke!

Me: -grumbles under breath about stuck up Uchihas but stops- Ok Naruto.

Naruto: Sasuke say sorry to Andrea!

Sasuke: -glares and grumbles under breath about crazy, bitchy, yaoi-writers- I'm sorry for trying to use Sharingan on you.

Me: -goes back to hyper self- Apology accepted, Sasu! -glomps Sasuke-

Sasuke: Get off me!

Naruto: Now that everything is back to normal, GOODBYE! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLZ!


	7. Chapter 7 Valentine Surprise

**Author's** **Notes: **Hey dear readers! So here starts the baddass plot I've been talking about guys! This chapter is short but really important and has a lot of drama in it! Yeah, I'm going to change this story's summary since it will have nothing to do with the story anymore! Anyhow, thanks to the ones who took their time to review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**WARNINGS:** This is SasuNaru! Don't like? Don't read! (^-^)

**DISCLAIMER:** DO NOT OWN! But I wish I got Naruto for my birthday next month in April!

****Me: Hello everybody! I just noticed something! You people don't give me cookies anymore! -sad face-

Naruto: Uhh yeah... I was wondering why you weren't so hyper anymore...

Me: Wait a second... where's the emo-tard?

Naruto: You mean Sasuke?

Me: -nods head-

Naruto: He has work to do at Kishi's.

Me: Awww! When will he come back?

Naruto: -shrug-

Me: Well, read on then.

**Naruko's P.O.V**

It had been five months since Sasuke and I had started dating and we were extremely happy together! When our friends heard about it, they were all bewildered except for Shikamaru, the little smart ass, who figured it out before we even told him!

Anyways, a new girl came to school, a redhead called Karin. She was my number one enemy and Sasuke's number one fangirl. For her it didn't matter Sasuke was with me. She still flirted with him, sometimes she did that even in front of me! She was the only girl in school that still chased after him, hell, even Sakura backed out!

Currently it was Valentine's Day and I was skipping down the hall, heading towards Math class. I was going there because I forgot my bag. Yeah, I nearly always bring my bag to classes because I find it a pain in the ass to keep walking back and forth to my locker to get my books.

'_Hmm… I may have a nap there, for the rest of the lunch time.'_ I thought as I waved to a passing friend.

_'__I wonder if Sasuke has a surprise for me today for Valentine's Day?'_ I thought smiling as I was about to enter the Math classroom. As soon as I did, my smile faded.

There, on the second desk in the first row, was Sasuke kissing Karin…

**SASUKE** **KISSING KARIN!**

I stood there unable to make a sound while my heart was shattered into a million tiny pieces. Sasuke and Karin broke apart in time to see a silent tear roll down my cheek. Karin looked smug and smirked while Sasuke looked horrified at me. I grabbed my bag that was resting beside the desk at the back row and dashed out of the classroom.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

'_SHIT!'_ I thought as I hurried after Naruko.

Karin and I have been together for about a month now. I wanted to tell Naruko that we were over but I never found the right time to. I NEVER wanted her to find out like this! Especially on Valentine's Day, no less!

I found her in the parking lot, talking on the phone while tears rolled down her whiskered cheeks. As soon as she finished talking and closed her phone, I walked up to her.

''Naruko…'' I gently whispered.

She turned to me surprised but then quickly glared.

''What do you want?'' She asked calmly but still keeping her death glare on me.

''I'm… I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but I never found the right time to.'' I replied.

''Bullshit!'' she shot back.

''How long has this been going anyways?'' she growled.

She was starting to get really angry and I knew that my answer would only fuel her anger more but she deserved to know.

''A month.'' I replied waiting for her reaction.

''So you have LIED to me for a FUCKING MONTH!'' she shouted.

I didn't say anything and she shacked her head at me with a small sad smile on her face. She dug into her bag and pulled out a small teddy bear out.

She threw the teddy bear at my feet and growled, ''I hope you like your Valentine present, jerk.''

Kiuby's car pulled back behind her and she climbed in. As soon as she left, I kneeled down, picked up the teddy bear and observed it. It was a light brown, fluffy and held a heart. The heart had a picture imprinted of me hugging Naruko from behind while she grinned with a small blush on her cheeks.

''Goodbye Naruko…'' I sighted as I walked back to the school.

**End Of The Chapter!**

Me: Is Sasuke back?

Naruto: Nope.

Me: -sighs- I'm bored! I want to annoy Sasuke!

Naruto: ... -anime sweat drop-

Me: -amazing idea pops up- Naru? Can I give you a make over?

Naruto: WHA? NO NO NO NO NO!

Me: -puppy dog eyes- Pwease! Pwetty pwease?

Naruto: -looks at you- ...FINE!

Me: YAY!

Naruto: -sights- Alright, guys, it's time to say goodbye! Don't forget to review!

Me: AND GIVE ME COOKIES! -drags Naruto to bedroom to start make over-


	8. Chapter 8 Maybe, just maybe

**Author's Notes: **Hey! I finally updated! I had a _very_ crazy week since it was St. Patrick's Day and I live in Dublin. For instance, my teacher decided it was a perfect time to give us an Irish test. So I had to study, _a lot_ since I am crap at Irish. I was also out in town a lot because there were loads of fun parks and fun stuff into town. So, yeah, I didn't have much time to write. But anyways, it's out now, even though it's short. Also I'm going to rush this story since I have plans to continue one of my favorite writer's fic. It's called _**The Day I tell Him**_ by **Ninja99.**

**WARNING:** This is SASUNARU! Don't like? Then what the heck are you doing on my story? GO AWAY! Or I'll tell Barney to eat you! -shoos away-

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto, ok? But I do own the cookies I got from **Deiama4ever**!

Sasuke: I can't believe one of your readers actually punched me! (BTW it was **Deiama4ever**)

Naruto: -anime sweat drop-

Me: -munch- Yeah, well, you actually deserved it for last chapter. -swallow-

Naruto: -nods head while holding fox plushie from **Deiama4ever-**

Me: See! -stuffs mouth again-

Sasuke: What are you eating?

Me: Cookies...

Sasuke and Naruto: SHIT!

****

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

It has been two years since I broke up with Naruko and I regret doing so. A few days after the incident, I realised what a bitch Karin was and broke up with her. I wanted Naruko back but I knew that she would never forgive me. I was a complete idiot for letting her go. I only realised what I truly loved when it was already gone. I missed her and her beautiful dazzling smile more and more as the days passed. Nothing went back to the way it used to be before. We didn't call each other names, argue or joke anymore. We simply just acknowledged each other's existence. We would hardly talk and when we did it was just a simple 'Hi' or the strict necessary. I was currently eighteen and I haven't changed much, though I can't say the same for Naruko. She was seventeen now. Her childish personality remained but in a way she matured a lot and became smarter. Her long sunshine hair that once reached her butt was now cut in layers and reached her elbows. She also became curvier and now even had fan-boys! Yeah, she was the beauty of the school now, and every boy wished to be with her.

I snapped out of my daydream when Asuma-sensei called my name.

''Sasuke would you please answer the following question: Which causes water from deep currents to rise to the surface to replace warm currents?''

I answered the question right before the bell rang, signalling that the class was over and it was lunch time. I slowly got up from my seat and walked out of the class, watching Naruko talk to Garra from the corner of my eye. Well, actually, Naruko was the one talking but Garra was listening intensely.

I paced to the cafeteria, bought myself a salad and sat down at the table in the far corner where I and all my friends sat. Yeah, y'know, Suigetsu, Garra, Neji and Naruko's group.

''Hey!'' Suigetsu greeted as he sat down beside me.

''Hn.'' I replied.

Suddenly the cafeteria doors burst open and Kiba walked in with a pouting Naruko slung over his shoulder. Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji and Garra walked behind them. When they reached our table, Suigetsu bombarded them with questions.

''What the heck happened?'' he inquired.

Shikamaru shrugged lazily and sat down beside Suigetsu.

''Kiba and I lost a bet against Neji and now I'm carried around for the whole day like a sack of potatoes.'' Naruko answered as Kiba put her down.

I lifted an eyebrow.

''What was the bet about?'' Suigetsu asked.

Hinata looked at her lap trying to hide her blush with her long bangs.

''That Hinata has a Pervy secret.'' Neji responded as he took a seat beside Tenten and wrapped his arm around her.

''And what did you two bet?'' Suigetsu asked Kiba and Naruko.

''That our dear Hinata has no such secret.'' Kiba replied as he took the seat beside Hinata and kissed her on the cheek.

''And you were proven WRONG! My, Hinata dear, I didn't know you were like that.'' Suigetsu chuckled.

Hinata blushed some more and hid her face in Kiba's t-shirt. Naruko giggled then her face saddened and she looked at me. I met her gaze and she quickly looked away, joining the discussion Neji and Shikamaru were having. I remember we were like that the day we announced the group that we were together. I wonder if the look she gave me was one of regret and longing. Could she…? Maybe…just maybe… I still have a chance…

**THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

Me: -skips through the room- NARU HAD A LITTLE LAMB, LITTLE LAMB, LITTLE LAMB! NARU HAD A LITTLE LAMB WHICH FLEECE WAS WHITE AS SNOW!

Sasuke: -rumbs forehead- Make her stop... please...

Naruto: I can't do anything now...

Me: -jumps on Sasuke's back- Now, my dear emo hoarse, take me to the land of CHOCOLATE!

Sasuke: Kami-sama help me...

Naruto: Umm, I'll go help Sasuke... So BYE!

Me: AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR I'LL TELL ELMO TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND EAT ALL YOUR ICE-CREAM! -evil laugh-


	9. Chapter 9 Shopping With The DEVIL!

**Author's Note:** Hey! Sorry I didn't update for like two or three weeks but it was my birthday on the 5th of April so I went to my native country, Romania for the Easter Holidays and made my birthday there! I wanted to bring my laptop so I could update there too but my mum didn't let me. :( So as soon as I arrived back to Ireland I started writing just for you, my dear readers! To be honest, I'm not that interested in this story anymore but I will keep writing for you! Anyways, hope you can forgive me!

Time for thanking the reviewers! **Miri-chan:** Thank you! This chapter is a lot more longer! I hope you enjoy! **Snake King:** I'm sorry for not updating so fast but it's a very busy year for me. Especially for the rest of the year. Sorry again for making you wait for so long! :( **Deiama4ever:** OMFG! COOKIES! Oh, and thank you for reviewing! You're actually my most loyal reviewer on this story! So, at the end of this story I'm going to reward you!

**WARNING: **This is SasuFemNaru, Don't like? Don't read!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters. But I DO own the idea and if you steal it I'm going to tell you to Elmo and he will hunt your NIGHTMARES! Bhwahahaha!

****Me: Wohoo people! I'm back! And now I'm 13! Yep, it was my b-day!

Naruto: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! -hugs- Here is a coupon for free ramen!

Me: -sweat drop- Gee, thanks Naruto! I had no idea you would get me that! -sarcasm-

Naruto: -looking proud of himself, not getting the sarcasm- Hee Hee!

Naruto: Wait... where's Sasuke?

Me: -evil smile- He is washing his face after **Deiama4ever** smashed a tomato in his face! Oh, and yeah, here this is from her. -hands bowl of ramen-

Naruto: Oh my KAMI! -slurps up ramen-

Me: Time to read on!

**Naruko's P.O.V**

I giggled as Hinata hid her face in Kiba's t-shirt to hide her blush, but then I remembered about my past relationship with Sasuke and I saddened. I missed him very much, we didn't even talk since the _incident. _I tried to get over him but I just couldn't! I loved and still love him too much to do so. I looked at him but quickly looked away hiding my saddness with a fake grin that no one could see through.

When the bell rang signaling it was time for class, I slowly got up and walked with Shika to class. We talked about random things on the way to class. Yup, the lazy-ass Shikamaru held a proper conversation! Since he started dating Ino, that cheerleader, he started being more talkative but he is still the most laziest guy the world has ever seen!I like Ino, she is cool, she is not like the other cheerleaders. And by the other cheerleaders, I mean Sakura and Karin, the two sluts of the school!

We walked into the class and took the seats down the back. I chose the seat next to the window and occupied the chair beside me with my feet. Shikamaru just sat down behind me. I let a frustrated sigh as I waited for Kakashi-sensei. The pervert was always late! I swear that ONE DAY I will burn that sinful orange book of his. I took out my sketch book and started drawing people from the class. I was going to start drawing Lee, the weird hyperactive kid that always talks about youth and copies transferred to our school a year ago and when I first saw him, I got a little bit freaked out by his _wide,_ _bushy_ eyebrows and his sense of… style, if he had any that is!

Kakashi walked in wearing his usual grey scarf around half of his face even though it was burning _hot_ outside!

''Okay everyone, today we were going to do some Shakespeare! More exactly, Romeo and Juliet!'' he announced.

Most of the boys groaned and most of the girls whispered things like ''That story is soo romantic!'' or ''I can't wait till we start! I love Romeo and Juliet!''

Me? Well, I couldn't care less. You can call me stupid, but I never read the story. Although I heard some things about it, little fragments of the story. I've heard the story is about a girl and boy who can't be together because of their families so they try to escape but end up killing themselves. Right? Was that it?

''Naruko, if you're so confident you know what we're talking about then please tell me what did Romeo say to Juliet the first time they met?'' Kakashi asked, knowing very well that I would make a fool of myself.

''Umm… you're hot, let's go out?'' I asked not even trying to rack my brain for an answer.

The class burst out laughing and Kakashi chuckled. Yeah, Kakashi isn't like the other teachers. He's a very cool, laid back man… a perverted, cool, laid back man! Yeah, that's better! I grinned sheepishly at Kakashi and resumed sketching a half monkey, half bunny creature. I'm actually obsessed now with drawing, I'm thinking of making a second career out of it!

Yes, second, if you forgot, I also have to run my deceased father's company after I finish college. The laughter calmed down and everything was silent in the class because everyone started reading the book. Well, _almost_ everyone. I wasn't, I was still sketching. I jumped when a ball of paper landed on my table right in front of me. I opened it and saw it was a note from Hinata. I read it under the table.

'_Hey, Nii-san, Tenten and I were wondering if you were going to com__e to prom?'_

I got out a pen from my pencil case and wrote on the back of the paper;

'**What prom? When?'**

I tossed the paper ball back to Hinata but Tenten caught it who was sitting next to her. She read it then wrote something on it before tossing it back to me.

'_You for serious. Naru? It's the graduation prom!'_

I made an 'Oh…' face and quickly wrote a reply back.

'**Oops… I forgot all about it!'**

I threw it to Tenten and it landed on her desk. She read it and gave me a you're-so-stupid look.

I grinned at her and right then the bell rang. I slumped my bag over my shoulder and started walking out of the class.

Tenten and Hinata rushed up to me and Tenten asked ''So you were serious? You don't even have your dress?'' I gave them a bored look and shacked my head no.

''But, Naru-nii-san, the prom is g-going to be in one week! M-most of the g-girls already have their dresses, shoes and accessories!'' Hinata stated worried.

''No more stuttering Hina-chan! And… what's the big deal? There's one _week_ left!'' I asked.

''One weeks is not enough for a girl to get ready for prom!'' Tenten almost yelled.

''You for real?'' I questioned irritated.

Ino walked over to us and asked, ''What's the matter girls?''

''Naruko doesn't even have her dress for prom!'' Tenten told her.

Ino struck a OMG face like she saw an Alien in a tutu and shrieked, ''God, Naru, we need to go shopping _now_!''

Wait… what? Shopping… with Ino? NO FREAKING WAY!

''Wait! WAIT! We have class!'' I mentally smirked and gave myself a pat on the back for my clever excuse.

''Well then we would just have to sneak out, won't we?'' Ino and Tenten smirked.

Hinata looked like she wanted to object but kept her mouth shut.

''So what did you plan Ino?'' Tenten asked her.

Meanwhile I was thinking of ways to escape Ino and the deadly shopping trip.

''Well, I was thinking of you going back and telling the teacher that Naruko fell and sprang her ankle so I had to help her go to the nurse, eh?''

''Sounds like a plan!'' Tenten winked.

I started making a run for it but Ino caught my wrist and silently dragged me out of the school, making sure we didn't get caught leaving. She brought me to the nearest mall which was only like five minutes away.

She starting heading to Ann Summers, a lingerie store and I started struggling to get out of her grasp. No WAY was I going into a lingerie store with Ino! It's bad enough I'm in a mall with her! God knows what she would want to buy me from there!

''Stop struggling Naruko! We need a sexy set of panties and bra for the dress!'' She said.

''Why don't be just come here after we finish buying the rest?'' I asked nervously, hoping that by then she would forget about shopping in _there_.

Ino twirled a strand of hair between her fingers as she thought about it.

''Hmm… you know what? You're right. We'll get the dress first so then we can come back and choose something sexy that will match the dress. Who knows, maybe you'll open your little flower to a boy that night!'' she winked.

My face went a million shades of red.

''Ino!'' I shrieked and she laughed.

We walked into a fancy store and she gave me about five dresses and loads of shoes to try on.

After FOUR HOURS of being in the store, we bought everything we wanted or actually, what _she_ wanted for me. We then walked into Ann Summers and bought everything we needed from there. Yeah, I _walked_, I was too tired to struggle again so I let her buy whatever she wanted for me. Even if I did struggle and refuse she would still get her way. That's Ino for you! And even though my legs were killing me for trying so many shoes on and walking in them so Ino could see how they stayed on me I have to admit that I liked everything she bought me! She truly has a great fashion sense! And my prom dress, well, let's just say I will gain more fan boys then I already have!

**THE END OF CHAPTER 9! Man, can't wait till I say end of the story!**

Sasuke: -walks into the room-

Me: -gasp- I forgot to eat my cookies!

Sasuke: -walks back out-

Naruto: DON'T LEAVE ME SASUKE!

Sasuke: -still gone-

Naruto: -pouts- Mean, arrogant, emo bunny...

Me: -smile-

Naruto: Now, give me the cookies Andrea.

Me: NO!

Naruto: - anime anger mark-

Me: -doges Naruto as he launches at me- IMA NINGA BITCH MOTHER FUCKER! -runs into bedroom and locks the door-

Naruto: -bangs on the door- OPEN THE DOOR!

Me: -munch- NO WAY! -swallow-

*Five Minutes Later*

Me: -bounces out of bedroom- NARU! -evil grin-

Naruto: Oh no... Goodbye people... Goodbye world... -whispers- _PRAY FOR ME PLZ!_


	10. Chapter 10 Forgive me?

**Author's Notes:** Hey people! This is my weekly update! I hope you like! It's something that I don't think you would expect! Anyways, I want to thank all of the readers who took their time to update.

Here goes! **Deiama4Ever:** Thank you for the compliments and presents! The only problem now is… how do I get Sasuke to wear his _special_ bracelet? Hmm… **Snake King:** You're just going to have to read to find out! He he! **Shay-chan04:** Lol, thanks!

**WARNING:** This is SasuFemNaru! I warned you! (o_o)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters!

Me: I'm hungry!

Naruto: Then why don't you go eat?

Me: I had to update so I left it for later…

Sasuke: You're such an idiot… you could have at least got a snack

Me: You're right! I do have a snack from my reviewers! Oh and also, Naruto here is your instant ramen from a reader and Sasuke, I have a present for you too! It's a special surprise from one of my reviewers! Close your eyes!

Sasuke: Hn –closes eyes-

Me: -grins evilly and puts something around his wrist- You can open your eyes now!

Sasuke: -looks at his wrist- It's a bracelet… that says 'I AM UKE'!

Me and Naruto: -burst up laughing- hahahaha

Me: All thanks to **Deiama4ever**! -still laughing-

Sasuke: NARUTO GET THIS FREAKING THING OFF ME!

Naruto: Why? Its suits you! –chuckles-

Sasuke: NARUTO!

**NARUKO'S P.O.V**

A week passed by in a blur and now it was the week where boys would ask the girls out for prom and I was NOT looking forward to this! I mean, most of the boys would actually BEG me to go with them! I absolutely DO NOT want to go to freaking prom with some crazy, possibly horny, fanboy.

I sighted and tied my hair in a side bun. I grabbed a tank top, a hoodie and some random jeans from the closet and changed into them. I walked to the bathroom and put some make up; lip gloss and mascara. I grabbed my car keys from my nightstand and walked down the stairs. I woke up early and had about an hour and a half till school started so I took my time. I saw Kiuby and Itachi cuddled up on the couch. They must have fallen asleep last night when they watched a movie. I smiled and covered them with a blanket. They were so cute! I had nothing against Itachi even after what his brother did to me. In fact, we became closer, we were like brother and sister now. After Sasuke cheated on me, he and Kiuby were the first ones to comfort me. Itachi was furious with Sasuke and it took many soothing words from Kiuby to eventually calm him down.

I made myself some instant ramen and waited for the microwave to beep. As soon as it did, I got some Chinese chop sticks and gulped it down. When I finished, I walked out the door and to my BMW M6 Convertible 2010 car . I know, it's really fancy but I like it. Kiuby and Itachi gave it to me on my 17th birthday. I got my license on my 16th birthday though. I climbed in and started the engine. It roared to life and I smirked as two teenage boys walked by and stared at my car and I. The older one winked at me and I rolled my eyes before driving off. I arrived at school a couple of minutes later and as soon as I got out, a swarm of fanboys started heading my way. I dashed off, not looking behind once and ran in the school. I hid in the room where the cleaning products were kept. I closed the door quickly but bumped into somebody else. I got a fright and was about to scream but a hand covered my mouth.

My first thought was, ''SHIT! I'm going to get raped by a fanboy in the cleaning department!'' **(A/N: Is that what you call it? I'm not sure!)**

''Shhhh! It's just me Sasuke!'' the person behind me whispered.

I sighted in relief and he pulled his hand of my mouth.

''Fangirls?'' I asked amused, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded his head and asked, ''Fanboys?''

''Yep,'' I replied chuckling.

Then I realized this was actually the first time we said anything to each other, other than 'Hi' since _the _day he cheated on me.

''How long have you been here?'' I asked him, leaning against the wall.

''Only for about ten minutes.'' He replied.

I nodded my head at him, understanding.

''I'm going out, there is still an hour left before class starts, want to come with me?'' He asked.

''Sure, where are we going though?'' I answered.

''Just a nearby Café, five minutes away from here.'' He replied.

''Alright.'' I said and peeked through the door.

''Coast is clear!'' I told Sasuke in a British accent.

He chuckled and walked out with me following behind. We ran to the parking lot making sure no one saw us. '

'My car or your car?'' I asked.

He shrugged and replied, ''Mine.'' We walked to his car which was a silver Lamborghini Gallardo.

''NICE CAR! But… mine is nicer!'' I bragged.

He rolled his eyes and replied, ''Sure it is.''

I stuck my tongue and climbed into the passenger seat. He smiled, making me blush but I quickly turned away so he couldn't see. He started the engine and we headed off. I turned the radio on but he smirked and turned it off. I pouted and turned it back on but, again, he turned it off with a smirk plastered on his face.

I turned it on again then screeched, ''Don't you dare turn it off again, Sasuke-teme!''

''Or what?'' he smirked.

I went red in the face with anger. God, I hate that sexy smirk! Wait… what did I just think? I mentally slapped myself.

Two minutes later he stopped the car in front of a nice looking Café.

''So is it this?'' I asked pointing at the Café.

He nodded his head and climbed out of the car. I got out too and skipped to the front door. The Café was called Coffee Palace and a nice smell came from inside. Sasuke walked in and waved to the staff, seems that they all were friends. I followed behind him to a table at the far back. The tables here where squared but the edges were kind of round and instead of chairs, there were coaches. I sat on one of the couches and Sasuke sat in front of me. There was an awkward silence until I couldn't take it anymore so I broke it.

''A gay baby has just been born.'' I said with a bored face.

''What?'' he looked at me confused and I smiled.

''Every time an awkward silence is broken, a gay baby is born.'' I grinned.

**(A/N: I've heard this somewhere but I don't know where. I thought it was a bit funny so I put it here. I hope nobody takes offence!)**

''Only a dobe like you would think of something like that.'' He chuckled.

I grinned wider at my old nickname from him.

''So what do you want to order? And no, they don't have ramen.'' he smirked.

I pouted and grabbed the drink menu.

I scanned through the drinks then told Sasuke, ''I want a chocolate milshake. What are you having?''

''Vanilla milkshake.'' He answered.

The waitress came over and took our order. She was a bit chubby but other than that she was fairly pretty. While she brought our milskakes, Sasuke and I talked about random things. I even got over what he did to me. It felt like all that crap didn't even happen!

When the waitress came over she handed us our milshakes and winked at Sasuke and giving, or rather trying to give him, a seductive smile. I looked at Sasuke's horrified face and stifled a laugh. After the waitress left I burst out laughing.

''Ha ha, _very_ funny.'' Sasuke said sarcastically.

''Yes, Sasuke it was _very_ funny! In fact it was hilarious! You should have seen your face!'' I said between laughs.

Sasuke kicked me under the table which caused me to stop laughing and glare at him. He smirked at me and looked smug. Too smug for my liking so I kicked him back. That's when the footsy battle started. The milkshakes stayed there forgotten as we argued, laughed and talked. Ten minutes before class started, we decided it was time to leave. Sasuke paid the whole bill because he refused to let me pay my own half and then we left.

''Hey, Sasuke? Wanna skip school?'' I asked him once we were in the car.

He shrugged, thinking about it.

''Aww, come on! Do you want to go back to school when you know there will be a thousand of fangirls waiting for you to ask you if you want to go to prom with them?'' I asked him.

''Well… you have a point…'' he answered.

I grinned knowing I won this time.

''So where do you want to go?'' he asked.

''Hmm… let's go to the park!'' I suggested excitedly.

''Why? There is not much to do in a park.'' he asked raising an eyebrow.

''I want ice-cream!'' I grinned.

He rolled his eyes but took me there anyways. We got each an ice-cream and again, he paid. I ran to the swings and asked Sasuke if he would push me. The playground was empty except for us.

''NO.'' he replied for the second time not looking at me.

I smirked knowing exactly what would get him to change his mind. I walked over him and made my most adorable puppy eyes ever. He looked at me and sighted.

''FINE!'' he grumbled.

I grinned and sat on the swing. He pushed me so hard that I almost fell over once! I got off dizzily and laughed as I nearly fell but fortunately Sasuke caught me. We were face to face and I stopped laughing as I got lost in his beautiful onyx eyes.

We slowly leaned in and a billion fireworks exploded as our lips met. It was so passionate, filled with so many emotions. It was like we both wanted to prove how much we missed each other in this small kiss. I never wanted this moment to end but my lungs were aching from lack of air so I hesitantly pulled back. He smiled at me one of those smiles that made my knees go weak and I blushed. He took my hand in his and walked with me through the park. Suddenly he brought up a subject I did not want to think of momentarily.

''I'm so sorry Naru for what I did to you. After that day there was not a single minute I did not think about you. Every night I would dream of us being back together like we used to be. I wanted to ask you to forgive me and to give me a second chance but I didn't have the courage. So I ask you now, would you please accept my apology and give me a second chance?'' He asked, with hope gleaming in his eyes.

I didn't know what to say. Yes, I still loved him with all my heart but I didn't know if I could still trust him. And yes, I wanted us to be a couple again more than anything in the world but what's a relationship with no trust?

''Sasuke, I…''

**THE END OF CHAPTER 10! HAHA CLIFFHANGER! I'M EVIL, I KNOW!**

Me: COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES! OMG! ELMO!

Sasuke: When did she eat cookies? –sweatdrop-

Me: -stands up at the edge of the bed pretending I was a bird- I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!

Naruto: -sweatdrop too- I think when you were yelling at me to take your bracelet off.

Me: -talking to green slipper- OF COURSE I'LL BE YOU'RE BEST FRIEND!

Naruto: -facepalm-

Sasuke: WHAT THE **HELL**!

Naruto: Goodbye, see ya's all after we figure out what to do with Andrea and her new 'Best Friend'!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes:** This is the weekly update! I hope your happy! I'm also currently working on a story on a site called Quizazz. It is a story about me in the Naruto Universe and it's a Sasuke love story. Anyways what I mean is I've been very busy this week but I still found time to update for you all!

Now thanks to the reviewers! **Snake-King**: To be honest, I was to lazy to write more (.) but it also makes people want to read it more so they can find out what happens next! **Deiama4ever:** Hahaha... thx for all of the gifts! You the best! **Miri-chan:** -blushing in embarrassment- Tee hee, thx!** DrGn36: **Good idea but I already had it planned out. And thx for the cookies but believe me, you better hide after I eat them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters! They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto!

**Warning:** THIS IS... SASUNARU! Don't like? Then get the fudging off my story dude!

Me: I GOT ALCOHOL COOKIES! OMG! WONDER HOW THAT TASTES LIKE!

Sasuke and Naruto: WHAT?

Sasuke: BUT YOU'RE A MINOR! You are only 13! You can't have alcohol!

Me: -waves him off- Whatver...

Naruto: Oh Kami...

Me: -shoves cookies into mouth and gulps down- YUMMY!

Naruto: DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!

Me: -starts to get dizzy- SUP? NARUTO, IS INO YOU'RE SISTER? YOU TWO ARE THE ONLY BLONDES IN THE VILLAGE!

Naruto: WHA? NO!

Me: Sasuke... does a duck live in your hair?

Sasuke: No? Why would a duck live in my hair?

Me: How should I knoooow! I just thought since your hair is shaped like a duck but... you know!

Naruto: Read on please...

**Naruko's P.O.V**

''Sasuke, I would love to be back with you but I don't know if I can trust you again. I love you but you would have to gain my trust again if you want us to be a couple. I just need more time.'' I told him.

He looked hurt but he nodded his head in understanding. I gave him a hug and heard him sigh sadly. I let go of him and smiled. My phone vibrated in my back jeans pocket, meaning I got a message. I took it out and read the text.

_Hey Rosie, just wanted 2 ask u if u could have a sleepover at 1 of ur friends? Itachi is coming over nd we want some alone time. 3 Kiuby_

I rolled my eyes and texted back;

_Sure, whatever._

''Who was that?'' Sasuke asked curiously.

''Kiuby, she asked me if I could sleep over at one of my friends since Itachi and her want some alone time tonight.'' I replied.

''Well, you could sleep over at mine's.'' Sasuke suggested nervously.

''Alright!'' I grinned.

''Let's just stop at my house to get some things!'' I shouted, pumping the air with my fist.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at my immature behavior and smiled.

''Race you to your car?'' I grinned.

''Sure but don't cry when you lose.'' He teased, smirking.

''You're on Teme!'' I grinned.

''Fine, Ready, Steady…'' He said then took off.

''HEY! You cheater! You got a head start!'' I yelled as I took off too.

He chuckled and kept running. If he thought he could beat me then he had another thing coming! I wasn't the best on the running track for nothing! I ran faster and smirked and waved at him as I passed him. He smirked and started running faster. I was up a head of him with about three meters, laughing while running. He ran behind me and scooped me up, without stopping running. I laughed and he joined too but kept running with me, holding me in his arms bridal style.

When we reached the car, I jumped out of his arms and yelled, ''I WON!''

Sasuke chuckled and motioned me to get into the car. I got into the passenger seat and put my belt on. Sasuke got in too and started the engine. I put the radio on and one of my favorite songs came on. I started to sing to it, not caring that Sasuke was listening.

_**Doctor, Doctor, need you bad, hold me babe**_.

_**Doctor, Doctor, where you at? Give me something!**_

_**I need your love, I need your love, I need your loving!**_

_**You got that kind of medicine that keeps me going.**_

_**My body need a Hero, come and save me!**_

_**Something tells me you know how to save me!**_

_**I've been feeling real low, oh I need you!**_

_**Come and rescue me! ~Oh…..**_

_**Make me come alive! Come on and turn me on!**_

_**Touch me, save my life! Come on and turn me on!**_

_**I'm too young to die! Come on and turn me on!**_

_**Turn me on! Turn me on! Turn me on! Turn me on!**_

I kept singing at the top of my lungs, dancing as best as I could in my seat with my belt on. When the song was over I grinned and looked at Sasuke who was smirking.

''What?'' I pouted.

He'll probably tease me now, I know I'm not good at singing but I love it!

''You have a beautiful voice… just like you.'' He smirked but I noticed the blush on his cheeks.

Since he was so pale, you could tell easily when he blushed.

''Thanks…'' I blushed and looked away.

I know what he said was very cheesy and all but it was cute! Plus, no one ever complimented me on my voice except Kiuby because, well, nobody actually heard me sing! The rest of the car ride was silent with the exception of the blasting music. When we arrived, I jumped out of the car and skipped towards my front door. I knocked on it to make sure I don't disturb _something_. Kiuby opened the door and gave me a questioning look.

''Didn't I tell you to sleep at one of your friends?'' she asked me.

I rolled my eyes and said, ''Yeah, missed you two sis. Don't worry, I only came to get some things for the sleepover.''

She shrugged and walked back in. I dragged Sasuke with me inside and up to my room.

"Cool room." He complimented as soon as we got in.

"Thanks, I just finished renovating it a few weeks ago." I told him.

He sat on the bed and as soon as he did the whole bed shook.

"Like my new Water Bed?" I grinned.

He smirked and nodded his head. I picked a random back bag and threw in things I would need. I made sure to pack a bikini too, just in case we decided to go for a swim in his gigantic pool.

"You should pack this too." He said.

I turned around to see what he was talking about and saw him looking in my drawers. But that wasn't the bad part! He was holding my sexy fox costume.

"You pervert!" I squeaked as I lunged at him, trying to grab the costume from him.

"What? I would love to see you in this." He smirked.

"Put that back in the drawer NOW!" I scolded.

"Fine…but you HAVE to put this on for me once." He smirked then put the costume back into the drawer.

"You wish." I rolled my eyes.

I zipped my bag closed and sprinted down the stairs.

"Drive me to the school Sasuke, will ya? I want to get my car." I said.

He shrugged and walked with me out the door. He drove me to the school's parking lot and I jumped out of his car as soon as he stopped. I grabbed the keys out of my pocket and walked to my baby. Yes, my baby! I consider my car, my baby. She even has a name, Luciela!

"Do you like Luciela?" I smirked at Sasuke.

"Who's Luciela?" Sasuke asked raising his eyebrows.

"My baby." I said gesturing to my car.

He chuckled and walked back to his car. I climbed into Luciela and roared her engine to life. I followed Sasuke to his house and parked my car. I skipped to his house and followed him through the door. I threw my bag on to his armchair and sat on the couch.

"I'm hungry…" I whined like a little kid.

He rolled his eyes went into the kitchen. Five minutes later he came back holding a cup of ramen.

"Oh my Kami! You're totally awesome!" I shouted as I grabbed the ramen from him.

He smirked and sat down beside me.

"So do you have a date for the prom?" he asked nervously.

I choked on my ramen, shocked.

"N-No…" I replied.

"Would you like to go with me then?" he asked blushing.

I bit my lip nervously then nodded my head. He smiled warmly and went for my lips but then quickly changed his mind and hugged me. I hugged him back tightly.

_'__He should have kissed me…'_ I thought but then I mentally smacked myself.

_'__NO! I will NOT forgive him so easily.'_ I thought.

We pulled back from the hug and he smiled at me. I smiled back then resumed eating my ramen.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked smirking.

I gulped down my noodles and grinned.

"Truth," I replied.

"Is it true that you like Suigetsu?" he asked me.

"HELL NO!" I answered.

The idea of me and Suigetsu just… freaked me out!

"Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"Truth," he replied.

"Is it true you fucked Sakura." I asked slightly glaring.

"NO WAY!" he shouted as he pulled the most disgusted face I ever saw him do.

I giggled at him.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked.

I decided to risk it so I replied, "Dare."

''I dare you to put the fox costume on and kiss me." He ordered.

"W-WHAT?" I shrieked, my whole face going red as a tomato.

"I didn't even bring the costume." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh, but I did." He replied smirking.

He pulled the costume out of his jacket.

"I hid the costume in my jacket when you weren't looking." He smirked.

I face palmed myself, grabbed the costume out of his grasp and walked to the bathroom to change. I undress then placed the red stockings on that went to my mid-thigh. Next was the skirt that was barely passing my butt and had a fluffy fox tail attached to it at the back. The top of the dress was a corset and the skirt part was all fluffy. I placed the brown and white high-heels on that were part of the costume. Lastly I placed the headband with the red fox ears on my head and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a total slut now. I sigh, this was all Kiuby's fault. If she hadn't bought the stupid thing for me as a prank then I wouldn't be in this situation! I walked out of the bathroom with a huge blush spread on my cheeks. Sasuke smirked when he saw me, his face going tomato red like mine.

"First step done. Now comes the last one." He smirked.

I blushed more and slowly walked up to him. I sat on his lap and quickly pecked him on the lips but he pulled me in for more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back roughly. I know, I know what you're thinking; Didn't I tell him I needed more time? Well, fuck that! I can't resist!

I moved my legs on either side of him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer and I felt something hard beneath me. I pulled back from the kiss and gasped. He blushed and looked away. I jumped from his lap and up the stairs to the guest room I usually sleep in when I come here. Ok, so what if I panicked? Any girl would react like that in a situation like that one, right? Who am I kidding? I'm such an idiot! I probably made him feel bad now! I took a deep breath and walked back down. I saw him banging his head off the wall in the corner. That made me giggle slightly. I crept behind him and hugged him.

"Sorry I ran away, I just panicked a little…" I admitted.

He turned around so he was facing me and smiled.

"It's okay. I may have gotten… over-excited." He chuckled blushing.

I giggled and pecked his lips.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Ok?'' I asked.

He nodded his head and kissed my head.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Night, Night." I replied.

I grabbed my back bag from the armchair and walked back to the guest room. I changed into my pjs and looked out the window. It was raining heavily and there was lightning flashing occasionally into the sky. I dashed onto the bed covering myself with the blanket. I hated storms! I was absolutely petrified of them! I jumped out of my skin as I heard thunders roar outside. I climbed out of my bed and tip toed to Sasuke's room. I opened the door quietly and peeked my head through the door.

"Sasuke you awake?" I whispered.

He slowly sat up in bed and asked, "What's wrong Naru?"

"I'm scared of the storm. Can I sleep with you?" I asked.

Even through the darkness I could tell he was smirking.

"Anytime babe." He answered.

"Not that way pervert." I blushed.

I heard him chuckle.

"I know, I was just kidding. Come over here." He said.

I walked over to his bed and climbed on it next to him. He covered me with the blanket. I turned so we were both on our sides, face to face. He hugged my waist and I didn't object. He pulled me closer to him and I buried my face into his chest. Soon after I drifter into a dreamless sleep.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 11!**** GUESS YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT TO HAPPEN!**

NARUTO: -jumps onto bed- I'M A BIRDIE! I'M A BIRDIE! -falls of the bed and onto the floor- NOW IMA WORM! YEAH! -starts wiggling-

Sasuke: Now she is super hyper and drunk! Such a nice combination!...NOT!

Naruto: YEAH!

Me: -standing on my homework desk- I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT! WIGGLE! WIGGLE! WIGGLE! WIGGLE! -shakes ass- YEAH BABY!

Sasuke: -freaked out- Okay...

Naruto: Do something Sasuke!

Sasuke: WHAT?

Me: -jumps of the desk- IMA NINJA BITCH! I KILL NINJA ASSES!

Naruto: Holy biscuits! Next thing we know she says she's superman!

Sasuke: -looks at me- You talked too soon Naruto...

Me: I'm superman! And batman! I FLY AND MAKE NOISES LIKE WHOOSH WHOOSH!

Naruto: KNOCK HER OUT SASUKE BEFORE SHE TRIES TO FLY OUT THE BALCONY AND KILLS HERSELF!

Sasuke: Alright! -appears behind me and knocks me out-

Naruto: Now that the problem is solved we have say farewell! GOODBYE! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Sasuke: NO MORE COOKIES!... OR ALCOHOL!


	12. Chapter 12 Prom Night

**Author's Notes:** I'm very sorry for the long wait! I've moved house soon after my confirmation and I didn't have internet until yesterday! Plus I'm also working on a story on Quotev. It's an awesome site where you can take/read/make quizzes and stories. I thank all of my readers who have put up with my late updates and I also thank my reviewers who took a bit of their time to leave me amazing comments! Thank you all of you! If it wasn't for you, I would have probably given up on this story on the third chapter! And there will be no conversation between Sasuke, Naruto and I today because I'm very busy! I have to update this story, then the one on Quotev and lastly I have to also update my blog.

**WARNING: **This is Yaoi! SasuNaru to be exact!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Naruto characters! They belong to my senpai, Kishi-san! But if you steal my idea...Freddie from Elm Street will come and hunt your dreams! BWUAHAHAHAHAH-cough cough- Excuse me, I'm going to get some water. -cough cough-

**Naruko's P.O.V**

Today was freaking prom night people! I was so so sooo excited! And I think you already guessed who my partner is, neh? Yeah, the teme asked me to prom, right after I accepted being his girlfriend again! Nobody knows we're back together though! Not even our friends! And no one knows who we're going to prom with either so this will be a total shock to them!

Just as I finished putting my high heels on the door bell rang.

"That's Sasuke!" I whispered excitedly.

A huge wave of nervousness took over me. What if he didn't like how I was dressed? What if it's not even him and he stood me up? What if I fall down the stairs on the way and make a total fool out of myself? What if- Okay, I'm just going to stop right there! I need to breath and relax...breath and relax...

"Naruko! Sasuke is here!" Itachi yelled from downstairs.

Yeah, Itachi is here already. He's at my house most of the time. He even has his own room right across from Kiuuby's! He practically lives here, he barely goes home anymore but I have nothing against that! He's like an older brother to me now.

"Just a second! I'm nearly done!" I shouted back.

I threw some make up in my clutch and exited my bedroom. I took a deep breath and slowly walked down the stairs, being careful not to trip with my huge heels.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"You hurt my sister again and I'll personally beat the shit out of you, then cut your body into little pieces and then set them on fire. And feed what's left of you to the rats. Got it?" Kiuby warned, her red eyes flashing evily. I gulped and nodded my head.

"Good! Have fun! And I don't care at what time she gets back, just don't get her pregnant!" Kiuby cheered.

_'Bipopular much?'_ I thought with my eyebrow raised.

"Naruko! Sasuke is here!" Itachi yelled.

"Just a second! I'm nearly done!" her angelic voice shouted back.

Yup, I am absolutely crazy about her. I love her with every piece of my body. She changed me, A LOT! Suigetsu and the others told me she got me all 'mushy'. Well, I don't care though. I'll be anything and everything for her. She's my soul and heart and I don't think I would be able to live without her. Hn, I guess Suigetsu is right, I_ have_ goten 'mushy'.

I heart small footsteps on the carperted stairs and raised my head. The beautiful sight took my breath away. Naruko was walking down the stairs, towards us, looking absolutely gorgeous. She was dressed in a beautiful long, navy dress that was side open and had silver high heels that were very high and had little diamonds on them. Her nails looked like the night sky filled with loads of stars. She had stunning white and navy diamond hoop earrings, bracelet and ring. Her hair was curled and placed into a messy, yet elegant bun with two locks that framed her face. She had red lipstick on, navy and black eye shadow with black eyeliner and she was holding a navy clutch. She smiled nervously as she stepped on the last step. My eyes were wide and my mouth hung open.

"WOW!" I managed to choke out.

She giggled and Kiuuby and Itachi smirked. Naruko walked over to me grinning and wrapped her arms around my neck. We leaned in at the same time and I saw a flash going off as our lips met.

**Naruko's P.O.V**

As mine and Sasuke's lips met I glimpsed a flash going off. I mentally rolled my eyes. As soon as I broke the kiss, I saw Kiuuby _and_ Itachi with cameras in their hands. They were both smiling in that oh-that-was-so-cute way. I grinned and shook my head at them.

"Come on Sasuke!" I grinned and linked my arm with his.

He smiled and gave me a peck on the lips. We walked out of the house and he opened the door to the passenger seat of his car so I could climb in. I smiled and he shut the door then climbed into the driver's seat. He started the engine and I took this chance to observe him. He was wearing a white shirt that had a dark blue collar and sleeve ends. Three of it's button's at the top were opened which revealed a bit of his muscular chest and his Uchiha symbol necklace. He was wearing dark blue- almost black, jeans. He had a white stud in his left ear.

One word to describe him;** SEXY!**

He was driving with one hand which made him look even more sexy!

I slipped my hand into his free one and kissed his cheek. I rested my head on his shoulder and I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Wait till the others see us! They'll be so shocked! Haha! Can't wait to see their faces when they see us together!" I laughed.

"Yeah, they'll be completely stunned!" Sasuke grinned.

"By the way, you look completely gorgeous tonight." he complimented me.

"Don't I ever?" I replied with fake attitude.

"Of course you do." Sasuke chuckled.

"You're the most beautiful girl out there." he smirked with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"You big cheese." I giggled, blushing and poking his arm.

"We're here Naru-chan." he smirked and parked the car.

He got out of the car then opened my own door so I could get out. I blushed at the gentlemanly gesture and he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and linked my arm with his. He pecked me on the lips but I pulled him back for more. He smirked into the kiss and I bit his lip in warning. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I literally melted into the kiss and he knew it since he kept smirking during it. He licked my lip asking for entrance and it was my turn to smirk as I kept my mouth shut. He grunted frustrated and pushed me on the hood of his car. His hands started wandering lower until they reached my ass. He squeezed it and I gasped which made him smirk. We battled with our tongues for a few moments until I decided it was time to pull away.

Sasuke fake pouted and I poked his cheek, giggling,"Come on Sasu-kun! I wanna party!"

He smiled and we linked arms again. The party or ball or whatever you want to call it is taking place in the hall of a huge five star hotel!

Sasuke and I entered the hotel then searched for the hall. The receptionist told us which way to go and a few minutes later we were standing face to face with luxurious cream doors.

"You ready?" Sasuke whispered in my ear.

"NOOO! The attention will be overwhelming!" I whined.

"Hn, just ignore them." Sasuke whispered planting a kiss on my neck, making me shudder.

"Ugh...your right." I smiled. He opened the doors then automatically wrapped his arm around my waist possessively as my fanboys started gaping at me. Everybody stopped whatever they were doing and started gaping at us. We were now the most popular _couple_ out of the school. Me being the most popular girl, which I have no idea why, and Sasuke bein the most popular boy.

I spotted our friends in the huge crowd and I smirked at their shocked expressions.

"Let's go over to them." I shouted in Sasuke's ear over the blaring music.

Everyone went back to the things they were doing except my fanboys who were anime crying,Sasuke's fangirls who were hyperventilating and some people who were whispering about us.

As soon as we reached them Ino started by a "OH MY GOD!"

Shikamaru muttered something to do with "Troublesome".

Everybody had a date. They were;

Ino and Shikamaru

Hinata and Kiba

Tenten and Neji

Gaara with his girfriend from out of town, Matsuri

and

Suigetsu with a girl I didn't know.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE BACK TOGETHER!" Ino squealed.

"BUT HOW? WHEN?" Tenten asked.

"Uh...long story." I replied.

"Sasuke, just so you know, you hurt Whiskers again and I _will_ personally strangle you then trow your lifeless body in the river." Suigetsu warned.

"Don't worry, that won't happen again." Sasuke answered and gripped my waist tighter. I smiled and leaned into him.

"Aww! You guys make such a cute couple!" Hinata suddenly squealed.

Everybody from our group turned their head to her, shocked. She blushed and hid her face in Kiba's chest.

Hinata was wearing a pure, white, long dress that was absolutely gorgeous. It was showing her back and it had lavender flower designs at the bottom of the dress.

Ino was wearing a violet, cocktail dress that went to her knees. And had some fake diamonds forming a kind of belt around her waist and at the top.

Tenten was wearing a fierce red, long dress that was made out of silk and had no designs on it. She added a beautiful diamond necklace around her neck with diamond chandelier earrings and a diamond bracelet that matched her silvery white high heels.

Matsuri was wearing a plain yet cute sandy cocktail dress. She had peach double hoop earrings, a golden heart locket around her neck that she probably got from Gaara, peach bangles on her right arm and a snake ring. She had peach High heels on that completed the whole look.

And Suigetu's date was wearing a long bright green and black dress, with black high heels. She had chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes. She had a black rose in her styled her and had black eye shadow and eyeliner on her eyes and pink lipstick on her lips.

"Sui-kun! You never introduced your girlfriend to me!" I whined.

Suigetsu blushed and wrapped an arm around the girl's waist.

"My name's Misaki but you can call me Misa!" she grinned.

I instantly knew this girl will be one of my best friends.

"Suigetsu told me loads about you two but I never thought he was serious when he said that Sasuke has his hair shaped like a duck's butt!" she smirked.

I chuckled and high-fived her. Sasuke pinched my ass and I gave a small squeak. He smirked as I glared holes in his skull.

"Bastard..." I muttered and rubbed my soar ass.

"Maybe, but I'm your bastard, Naru-chan." He whispered in my ear. I moved away from him and gently smacked him with my clutch as I walked away from him, fake pouting.

I walked over to the girls who were all grinning like the mad hatter while Sasuke went to talk with the boys.

"DETAILS!" Tenten cheered.

"Um...now?" I asked.

"YEAH!" Ino added in.

"I've heard everything from Suigetsu so you HAVE to tell me too. Especially that I'm your new buddy now!" Misaki grinned.

I grinned back at her and replied with a, "YEAH! YOU'RE MY NEW BUDDY!"

Everyone giggled.

"But seriously...you have to tell us the details!" Hinata said.

"I'm so proud of you Hinata! You're finally getting over your shyness!" I smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you...but don't change the subject!" she warned.

"Darn!" I replied gloomily.

Everyone laughed at my expression. Strong arms snaked around my waist from behind.

"Mind if I steal my girlfriend for a sec?" Sasuke asked the girls.

The shacked their head in response smiling.

"Hmph, who said I'm your girlfriend anymore?" I butted in, in a baby voice.

"Oh so you're breaking up with me?" Sasuke asked in mock hurt.

"Yesh!" I replied still in a baby voice.

"Well then, I'm just going to have to change your mind, huh?" He whispered in my ear and turned me around so he could kiss me but I sneaked out of his hold.

I giggled and ran away from him and hid behind Tenten. The girls laughed at Sasuke's and I.

"Okay then, no kiss, but what about a dance?" Sasuke smirked and a slow song came on.

"Nope. I'm going to dance with Misa-chan!" I grinned and pulled Misaki beside me.

We pretended we were dancing tango and everyone out of our group started laughing and Sasuke chuckled.

Suigetsu came behind Misaki and scooped her up.

"HAHA! I HAVE STOLEN HER!" he grinned and distanced himself from me.

"NOOO!" Misaki and I both yelled dramatically over the loud music.

Everyone bursted out laughing, even Sasuke, which he only does if we're alone.

"Don't worry, I can take her place." Sasuke smirked and moved in front of me.

I shrugged and stated casually, "Hm...I guess you'll do."

Sasuke fake pouted and I laughed. He brought me over to the dancing area and pulled me closer to him, closing the gap between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We swayed to the music, looking in each other's eyes.

"I love you Naruko." Sasuke blurted out.

"I love you too, Sasuke-teme." I grinned cheekily but my eyes showed that I was serious.

We both leaned in and shared a short yet passionate kiss.

▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓ **A Few Hours Later** ▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓

"See you guys! We're going to leave now!" Misaki said while she and Suigetsu waved.

"Have fun tonight, Whiskers." Suigetsu winked at me.

"Pervert..." I mumbled, blushing.

"I think we're going to head off too, right Hinata?" Kiba asked her.

"Yeah, I'm really tired." Hinata spoke.

Everybody left one by one, or to be exact _two by two_.

"I think we should go too, teme." I suggested.

"Yeah, come on." he replied and kissed my forehead.

We walked out of the hotel and to his car. He opened my door for me and closed it after me.

God, he was such a gentleman today!

He got in the car himself and roared the engine to life.

▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓ **Skipping ****Journey** ▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓▒▓

Sasuke parked his car in front of my house then helped me out of the car.

I interlocked his fingers with mine as he lead me to his house.

"Do you have a key?" Sasuke asked me.

"No, Kiuuby told me not to bother since she and Itachi will be at home waiting for us." I replied.

"You sure? All the lights are off." Sasuke stated.

"Um...yeah." I replied.

I rang the bell but nobody answered. I rand to more times but nothing.

"Hey, here's a note." Sasuke said.

The note was sticking out from underneath the welcome mat. Sasuke read the note and after a few seconds, told me that Kiuuby and Itachi decided to go out 'at the last minute'.

Bullshit! Those two did it on purpose!

"You can sleep at my house." Sasuke suggested.

"Thanks." I replied.

We got back to his car and he drove us to his house which was only like, five minutes away.

I got out of the car and followed him to his house. As soon as I entered, I kicked off my evil high heels.

Sasuke raised and eyebrow at me.

"What? Those things are demonic!" I replied, crossing my arms.

"Why did you buy them if your feet hurt in them?" Sasuke asked.

"It was prom, duh! That is one of the only nights I have to look absolutely incredible." I replied with fake attitude.

He rolled his eyes at me and jogged up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I yelled after him.

"To get changed and to bring some stuff for you to change into." He shouted back.

I gently sat on his couch in the living room and left my hair down.

Five minutes later, Sasuke came into the living room wearing black, baggy, pajama bottoms and a black tank top. He was holding a pile of clothes in his hands.

"I didn't find anymore of your stuff so I just brought you some of my clothes." He said smirking.

"Eh, it's fine, I don't care." I replied and got the stuff from his hands. I walked to his down stairs bathroom and changed into his clothes.

The clothes consisted of a bright blue t-shirt with a black guitar print on it and white shorts.

I took of my all my clothes, leaving only my lingerie on. The lingerie I was wearing was the one Ino bought me on the day we went to the mall. It was a red and black. The bra was styled like a corset, opening at the front and the panties were made out of red silk and black lace. To be honest, it was something that I would personally never wear but Ino warned me if I didn't wear it, she would find out somehow and have my head for a Pinata.

I threw the t-shirt on which was huuuge on me! You could nearly fit two me's into it and it was long on me, it covered my whole butt. I placed the shorts on but of course, they were too big for me too. So big, that they swung off me! I shrugged and decided not to put the shorts on since the t-shirt covered my butt anyways. I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. Sasuke was sprawled on the couch, looking at the T.V.

"The shorts were too big on me." I spoke.

His head snapped to me at the sound of my voice and his eyes widened at the sight of my exposed, tan and slender legs.

"Uhh..." he started stupidly.

I chuckled and gently sat on top of him.

"What's wrong Sasu?" I grinned as I straddled his waist.

Somehow he flipped us over without making us fall.

Without a word, he kissed me roughly. I responded immediately, kissing back hungrily. His hand started rubbing up and down my thigh which made me let out a moan. Sasuke smirked into the kiss and I bit his lip in irritation. I hated when he smirked during our kisses!

We broke the kiss and his mouth started travelling down to my neck. He started biting, licking and kissing the flesh while his hand started playing with the line of my pants.

"Wait...Sasuke..." I moaned out.

He stopped and looked into my eyes.

"I'm not going to have my first time on a couch!" I breathed out.

He smirked and picked me up bridal style. He jumped two stairs at a time with me and fast paced to his bedroom. He threw me on his soft bed and climbed on top of me, smirking.

"You sure you want this Naru?" he asked as he started nibbling on my neck again.

"Yeah..." I moaned.

"Hn? I didn't hear you." he smirking.

"I...said...yeah..." I moaned out once again as he was forming many love bites on my neck.

"Louder." he replied still teasing me.

I narrowed my eyes and pushed him off me then quickly climbed on top of him.

"I don't like teasing." I growled out then crashed my lips onto his.

During our kiss, his eyes started wandering underneath my t-shirt. His hands rested on my waist though, not going higher.

"Take your shirt off." he demanded as soon as we broke the kiss.

"Take yours off first." I replied.

He rolled his eyes but did as I told him.

I licked my lips as I admired his eight packs.

"Now, take of yours." he demanded.

I did as I was told and his eyes widened at the size of my breasts.

"Nice underwear." he smirked.

"I'm going to kill Ino..." I mumbled and he smirked at my comment.

I let him take off my bra...and soon enough my pants...and...you get it.

That was the night I lost my virginity to none other than Sasuke Uchiha, the love of my life.

**End Of The Chapter! **

THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER THEN THE STORY IS FINISHED! I DESERVE A BIG CLAP FOR GOING ON WITH THE STORY! YAY!


	13. Chapter 13 The End Of A Fairytale!

**A/N: I am so so so sorry for not updating for so long! Truth is I have moved on to another site which is a hundred times better than fanfiction! I update my stories every weekend there and if your interested, the site is called Q-u-o-t-e-v (just without the line thingy's) my name there is just Andrea! h-t-t-p-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-q-u-o-t-e-v-.-c-o-m-/-D-3-A-D-3-V-I-L _(just remove the line bar thingy's, don't know what they are called!)_****  
><strong>

**I promise that those ones are updated EVERY SINGLE WEEK! And the site is super super cool! The best one EVER! You should all check it out! :D**

**Naruko's P.O.V**

"Good Afternoon, Miss Uzumaki." One of my workers greeted.

"Hello! How are you?" I grinned and stopped at her desk.

"Oh, I'm fine Miss. How is your fiancé doing?" She smiled.

"Eh, he's a bastard like always." I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"Alright. Good to hear everything is okay. Oh, by the way, I think your secretary was searching for you." She smiled.

"Ugh…she is going to stack my desk again with papers." I groaned.

The woman, which I now remembered her name was Mizuki, giggled.

"Okay then, I better go. Bye Mizuki-chan." I smiled and waved as I departed.

I walked down to my office, waving and smiling to my workers as I passed by.

I stopped at a pure white desk, outside my office. On the desk was a golden card that said Secretary. I looked behind the desk and saw Ino doing her work on the laptop.

"Hi Ino. What's up? Mizuki said you were looking for me." I asked.

She looked up with an irritated expression and questioned, "Where have you been?"

"I wait out for lunch but I didn't see the time and got a bit late." I grinned.

"Ugh, alright. Hinata, Tenten, Kiba and Shikamaru are in your office." Ino muttered.

"WHAT?! Kiba is going to wreck my office!" I bellowed.

"I tried to stop them but they said they finished their work early and wanted to ask you what to do next. I told them you were on your lunch but they still went in." she explained.

"That's okay. Thanks for trying to stop them!" I smiled then walked into my office.

There was a wolf whistle and I instantly knew who it was.

"Man, kitten. You look sexy today." Kiba winked and I glared at him.

I was wearing a simple, tight red skirt that stopped right before my knees, a white short sleeved shirt, black suit jacket that was unbuttoned and black simple heels. My hair was curled and tied into a high ponytail with my side bangs framing my face. I looked around my huge office which was divided into two sections. The first section was the actual office with libraries filled with documents and such. I had a black shiny desk that was surprisingly, empty from any work. My office was themed black and white. Everything looking luxurious and expensive (which it is).But the other section which was divided from my office by a black sliding door was completely different. It looked like a really colorful living room. I had a nice, bright blue, comfortable couch that you could convert into a bed, a huge plasma, a white mini wardrobe with spare clothes, small colorful pillows on the couch, bean bags of different colors, a green polka dot mini fridge, a white cabinet with plates, cups, etc. A little drawer with spoons, forks, etc. A cabinet with snacks and a bathroom. Shikamaru of course, was already laying on the couch with the TV remote in his hand. He was second-in-charge of the company, meaning if I took the day off, he would have to look after the company for me. I chose him to do it because Kiuby of course didn't want to work in the company and because he was the most intelligent person I ever met and I really trusted him. Tenten was sitting on the arm of the couch watching the TV with Shikamaru. She was in charge of to take care of any problems or complains the company might receive. Hinata was looking in the mini fridge, probable looking for some drinks. She was not working in my company unfortunately, since she has to run her family's company. Her company is almost as famous as mine and the Uchiha's, meaning Sasuke's because, like Kiuby, Itachi refused to run the company. Kiba was running his families many pet hospitals. He and his sister, Hana where the most famous vets in the whole country! And here he was…sitting in the office…on my chair…behind my desk…filled with important papers and forms…

"KIBA! GET THE FUCK OFF MY CHAIR AND AWAY FROM MY DESK!" I bellowed.

He scurried off and into the living room, frightened by my sudden outburst.

I sighted and sat down on my rolling office chair and placed my head in my arms, resting for a few minutes. I was exhausted! A few hours ago, I had a big meeting with some important business men. It was extremely boring and it seemed to drag on and on. Plus, last night I couldn't sleep because of a sudden piece of news that I was extremely nervous to tell the others about, especially Sasuke. I looked down at my stomach to see a _slight_ baby bump forming. Yes, I was pregnant, which I only discovered last night when I had a brilliant idea to take the pregnancy test. I was already four months and I don't have a slight clue why I didn't suspect I was pregnant earlier. I mean, yeah, I didn't show any symptoms but still, shouldn't a mom feel her baby in her stomach? The only symptoms I did seem to have, were mood swings and having sudden cravings for weird things. I sighted again and looked at my grey office receiver. I picked up the receiver and pressed one.

Ino picked up immediately and answered with a, "Hello, Naruko! What do you want me to do?"

"Please go ask one of my workers to run up to a grocery store and buy me some carrots." I sighted.

I must have sounded really weird but I couldn't help myself, my mouth was drooling for carrots. Weird, I know.

"Umm…sure? Do you want anything else?" She asked uncertainly.

"Uh, yeah, I want some mint tea too. And Ino…please call Sasuke and tell him to come here _now_." I replied.

"Okay." She responded then I placed the receiver down.

I got up and walked over to Kiba and hugged him.

"Sorry for snapping at you. There are a lot of things on my mind. Pretty stressed, ya know." I grinned.

"It's alright but are you okay, kitten?" He grinned back.

"As long as I get my carrots and mint tea before Sasuke gets here." I smiled.

"Uh…okay?" he replied uncertainly.

I patted his head then announced to everybody in the room, "I'm going to go change into something more comfortable."

They nodded at me, still staring at me as if they were trying to work out what's wrong with me.

I grabbed something soft from the mini wardrobe without looking then skipped to the bathroom. I looked at it and noticed it was a burgundy and black one-shoulder cocktail dress. I stripped down to my underwear and placed the dress on me. It stopped at my knees and it was a flowy and comfortable. Yes, it was a bit elegant but it was perfect for the news I was planning on telling Sasuke. I released my golden hair from my ponytail and let it fall down my back. I grabbed a black rose clip and pinned it into my hair.

"NARUKO! You're…carrots and your tea are here!" Tenten called out.

"Coming!" I replied before walking out of the bathroom.

One of my workers, which I remembered his name was Hiroshi, was standing in my office holding a bag of carrots in one hand and a cup of mint tea in the other.

"Thank you Hiroshi! Did you take money from Ino to buy all this?" I asked as I took the cup from him and placed it on my desk.

"No, Miss. I paid from my own money." He replied shyly.

"Oh that's very sweet of you. Here are some money for the things and for all the trouble I've caused you to go all to the grocery store for me." I smiled and handed him 4910 yen.

"Thank you, Miss. But it's too much. I could not accept this." He smiled.

"I insist. It would make me feel awful if you didn't." I smiled kindly.

"Miss Uzumaki, I have to say, you are the best boss I ever had and ever will!" The man grinned accepting the money finally.

"Haha! Keep that in mind next time I make you do a lot of work." I grinned, chuckling.

"Sure will!" he laughed and walked out the door but not before handing me my bag of carrots.

I went and washed them in the sink then got one out before putting the rest in the mini fridge. I grabbed my tea from my desk then sat down beside Hinata on the enormous bean bag that would fit three people on it.

"How are you Hina-chan?" I asked as I took a bite out of my carrot and a sip out of my tea.

I know, it's weird eating a carrot with tea but DON'T JUDGE A PREGNANT WOMAN!

"Um, I'm alright. Are you okay, Naru-nee-chan?" she asked, worry clear into her silvery eyes.

"Of course, I am! I'm better than ever!" I grinned and took another bite out of my carrot.

I heard the door open and silent footsteps walk into my office. Then the slide door slid opened and there stood my Uchiha looking handsome as always.

He was wearing black suit trousers, a dark blue shirt with black buttons and a black Rolex watch I gave him on his birthday last year. He raised an eyebrow at me as he saw me eating a carrot with tea.

Hey! It's not that unusual…right? Anyways, I rolled my eyes and placed my carrot in a nearby bin and my tea on the small coffee table I forgot to mention earlier. I walked over to him and pushed him in the office then slid the door close.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smirked, "Hi Sasu-kun."

"Hi." He replied quickly then smashed his lips against mine as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

He lifted me up on the desk without breaking our kiss and wrapped one of his arms around my waist again. He placed his other hand on my cheek, running his thumb on my cheek bone. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance so, of course I denied. He growled and I smirked. I knew what he was trying to do next. He would try to grab my ass to make me gasp but that was not going to happen. I grabbed his bottom lip with my teeth and started sucking on it. That immediately distracted him making me smile. He grunted in pleasure making my smile change into a smirk. I pulled away quickly from him before we would spend the rest of our afternoon making out or doing…more.

He seemed to pout slightly making me giggle.

"So why did you call me? Miss me?" he smirked.

"Yes and no. I have to talk to you about something _very_ important." I replied nervously, biting my lip.

"You're not breaking up with me, yeah?" Sasuke asked, worry in his voice.

"Of course not! It's something else but can we go somewhere else to talk about it? Please?" I begged.

He nodded and helped me get of the desk.

I slid the door open and looked over at Shikamaru who watched the TV uninterested.

"Hey, Shika, can you watch over the company for me for the rest of today? The work is already done so you don't have to do anything just keep a watch around. Oh and the rest of you are free to go home if you have done all your work." I announced.

"Sure. Should I close too?" Shika asked.

"Yeah, please or you could tell Ino to do it. Whichever way you want." I smiled.

He nodded his head at me then resumed watching the show on the t.v.

"Are you guys going home?" I asked the rest of my past High School friends.

"Nah. We going to stay here and keep Shikamaru company." Kiba grinned.

"Okay then. Before I forget, Tenten, please just check if there are any complains or any of that sort before you go home." I smiled.

"Sure thing. Bye, bye! Have fun!" she winked at me, making me blush.

I walked out of the office, hand in hand with Sasuke.

"Bye Ino! Shika is in charge for the rest of today. Oh and please see that my schedule is done for tomorrow." I called as we departed.

"OKAY! BYE!" she called after us.

"So, where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to tell you somewhere where it's quiet and peaceful. I was thinking of that nearby lake. Nobody goes there anymore and it's a really calm place." I smiled.

"Okay then. I'll drive."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I hopped out of the car as soon as he stopped the engine. If I stayed any longer in there with him, the awkward silence would have killed me!

I looked over at my surroundings and took a deep breath. It was so beautiful and peaceful, just as I predicted it would be.

The only sounds were coming from the birds singing in the trees, the grasshoppers singing and distant sound of laughing children.

I turned around to Sasuke and pulled him for a sweet gentle kiss. I literally melted into the kiss as fireworks ,bombs, cannonballs shot through me. I pulled away slowly, the tingling feeling on my lips.

"Sasuke, I love you with all my heart." I stated.

"I love you too Naruko." He replied, caught in a trance.

This would be the right moment to tell him. But what if he didn't want the baby? What if he would just leave me? No, stop thinking like that. After all we've been together he wouldn't do such a thing.

"But you're going to have to share my heart with someone else." I smiled.

"What?" he asked, snapping out of his trance, slightly angry.

The baka thinks I'm in love with another man, idiot.

I placed his hand on my stomach and said smiling, "Yeah, a little angel with dark raven hair like yours and cerulean eyes like me, running around the house on tiny little legs."

"Wait, do you mean…" he asked, wide-eyed looking at my stomach where his hand was held by my hands then back at my face.

I nodded my head while grinning.

"So, I'm going to become a daddy?" he asked again, just to make sure.

"Yeah," I croaked, happy tears forming in my eyes.

He broke into a huge grin and picked me up, twirling me around as I was laughing my heart out.

He placed me down and wrapped his arms around me as he kissed me passionately. He tangled one of his hands in my waist-long hair and continued giving me a kiss like I never experienced before. It was filled with love, happiness, excitement and many more positive feelings. He pulled back then instantly went to his knees. I swear that my heart stopped beating at that moment.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Well, I was going to do this on your birthday which is just two weeks ahead but since you gave me this wonderful news, I decided that this would be the perfect time." He smiled as he took a small, grey box from his pocket.

I took a deep breath in and then let it out, not realizing I had stopped breathing when he kneeled down.

"Hn, I was never good at making up speeches but it's worth giving it a try. So…I'll start by saying this;

We have been through a lot of drama and such. We made shitty mistakes, mostly I but still, and we have gotten in a lot of stupid arguments. But the thing is…in the end, our love for each other always got us back together. What I'm trying to say is that…I love you Naruko, I love you with all my heart. The way you smile melts my heart. Every time you kiss me is like it's the first time. And every time I look into your eyes I fall in love with you all over again. I love the way your eyes sparkle whenever you're taking about your friends or family. I love your incredible kindness and your amazing positive personality. I love your gorgeous smile that lights up any room you walk into. I love the warm feeling I get when you fall asleep in my arms. Basically, I love everything about you. That's why I would like you to be mine forever. You were my first and only love and you will be my last and only love. So I ask you now, would you like to marry me?" He finished smiling and opening the box where a beautiful ring lay but I didn't stay admiring it. No, I did something else completely.

"YES! Sasuke-teme!" I shouted, grinning, using my old nickname for him before I jumped onto him, making him fall on his back on the soft grass.

I smashed my lips against him and placed my hands on his cheeks as he placed one hand on the back of my neck, deepening the kiss and one on my back.

Suddenly he pulled back, making me worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"One more thing; I've bought a house for us." He smiled making me grin before I smashed my lips against his again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Ninth Month Of Pregnancy…**

**Author's P.O.V**

Naruko, together with her girl-friends were walking through the baby stores buying last necessities. All her friends (including Sasuke's buddies from High School) found out about the proposal _and _the baby the next day. Hell, both Sasuke's and Naruko's companies found out, giving both of them many claps and cheers when they walked in the door for work the next day. Actually, everybody in the country found out since it was placed in magazines and newspapers on the first page. What can you aspect? Two bosses of famous companies, who were High School Sweethearts, are getting married and they have a baby on the way! Pretty interesting for the readers, right?

"Hey, Naruko? Why didn't you want to know the gender of the baby?" Ino asked as Tenten, Hinata and Misaki looked at her in curiosity. **(A/N: For those who forgot, Misaki is Suigetsu's girlfriend.)**

"Well, to be honest, Sasuke and I don't really care what the gender is, all that matters to us is that the baby is healthy. That's why I rarely eat ramen now, only when I really have cravings. Plus, we want it to be a surprise." She smiled as she answered the question.

They nodded their heads at her while smiling, understanding her and Sasuke's decision. She looked down at her enormous stomach covered by a flowy purple dress made for pregnant woman that still showed she is due any day now. Sasuke and the doctor, which is her godmother, Tsunade-baa-chan keep giving out to her for not staying in bed but she doesn't listen. Tsunade gave up working at the school and resumed her old career that she loved which is being a doctor.

Then Naruko looked at her stunning engagement ring she had on her finger. It was silver with a blue, diamond heart in the middle and little white diamonds on the side. He picked this one with the blue diamond because, and I quote, "This shade of blue reminds me of your beautiful eyes."

Naruko personally loved it especially because on the inside of the ring it read, "I will love you forever and a day."

Naruko smiled and snapped out of her trance. She saw out of the corner of her eye, a cute, bright green baby girl dress so she walked waddled over to the dress. She took it off the rack and examined it. She was buying both girl things and boy things since she didn't know which was coming. She decided to buy it until she saw another cute dress exactly the same but on red. It looked better so she decided that she wanted that one. She went to place the dress back on the rack but dropped it. She mumbled a curse under her breath before she held her stomach then bent down to pick it up.

_Pop_

Was what she heard as she felt warm liquid run down her legs. Her eyes widened and she slowly got back into a standing position. More liquid seemed to flow down her legs.

"GIRLS!" She yelled, the whole store hearing her.

Her four best-friends ran to her immediately.

"What's wrong Naru?" Tenten asked worried.

"My water broke…" She whispered, as if she talked louder the labour pains will start.

"Oh my! I'll call Suigetsu immediately to pick us up and drive us to the hospital! He's nearby anyways!" Misaki said as she took out her phone and called her boyfriend.

Hinata, Ino and Tenten started walking quickly with Naruko to the exit of the mall. Misaki finished the conversation quickly and placed her phone back into her pocket before she too, rushed out with Naruko.

"Ino, call Sasuke." Naruko spoke, her usually caramel skin, pure white with fear at the thought of the upcoming pain that was soon to start.

She nodded and took out her phone dialling Sasuke's number. Naruko could hear her fiancé's panicked voice through the phone making her relax a bit and smile, his voice soothing her down like a beautiful lullaby to a crying baby.

They walked out, finding Suigetsu already waiting for them with his 7 seater white SUV. He opened the doors and Hinata, Misaki and Ino were squashed right at the back where normally only two people were able to sit. Naruko was laying in the middle on all three, holding her stomach that was starting to give her pains. And Tenten was sitting in the passenger seat, taking worried glances at her friend every few seconds.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP SUIGETSU! I AM IN FUCKING PAIN!" Naruko yelled.

"Just breath. Deep breath in and deep breath out." Suigestu suggested as he took a dangerous curve with great speed.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I AM BREATHING, IDIOT! IF I WASN'T BREATHING I'D BE DEAD, YOU FREAKING MORON!" Naruko shouted as another surge of pain shot in her stomach.

Unfortunately, they heard the police sirens behind them.

Naruko swore like there was no tomorrow and Suigetsu sighted.

A police man walked over to Suigetsu's window and peered in.

"Excuse me mister but haven't you noticed you were going double the speed limit?" The police man glared at Suigetsu.

"Yes but you see, there is an emer-" Suigetsu started but was cut off by Naruko.

"LISTEN HERE POLICE MAN! IF I DON'T GET TO THE HOSPITAL IN FIVE MINUTES I'M GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND MURDER YOU AFTER I GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" Naruko bellowed, throwing her head back as more pain shot through her stomach.

"Miss Uzumaki?" The police man stared in shock as he looked back at her.

"Yes, it's Miss Uzumaki the boss of the famous Uzumaki Company! NOW LET US GO!" She yelled.

"Yes, of course. I didn't know there was a pregnant woman in here. I'm sorry. You may go." He told Suigetsu.

Suigetsu nodded and took off quickly. They were at the hospital in five minutes thanks to Suigetsu's driving skills.

They helped her out and rushed her to the receptionist. Guess who it was?

Sakura Haruno, the past high school slut. Thankfully she changed since then, having matured. She had become a great person and an amazing doctor since Tsunade herself learned her.

"Bubblegum! Call Tsunade now! Tell her the baby is on the way!" Naruko ordered as she slammed her hand on the desk.

Sakura looked up with wide eyes and in the blink of an eye she was calling Tsunade on the interphone thing.

Tsunade and some nurses rushed up to Naruko with one of those rolling table beds for the patients.

Naruko layed down and screamed as more and more pain shot through her stomach.

"Take her into the maternity room! Sakura, you are going to have to help me!" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, madam!" The pink haired woman replied as she scurried from behind the desk and another woman took her place.

Her friends waited outside the room where Naruko was about to give birth. They saw Kiba, Shikamaru,Gaara, Neji and Sasuke run up to them.

"How is she? Did she start yet?" Sasuke asked, frantic as soon as he neared the girls and Suigetsu.

"No, but she will soon." Tenten replied.

Sasuke paced around, his thoughts wondering to his beloved future wife.

_With Naruko…_

"Look, you gotta start pushing brat!" Tsunade roared.

"I'M NOT HAVING THIS BABY IF SASUKE IS NOT HERE BESIDE ME! I WANT SASUKE!" The sweating blond yelled.

"Ugh, fine! Sakura go look if the Uchiha is here, if he is, tell him Naruko wants him! Quickly!" Tsunade ordered.

The emerald eyed girl nodded and scurried out of the room. She opened the door and everyone looked up.

"Sasuke, Naruko wants you. Come on quickly!" She said, gesturing him to come in.

He nodded and dashed inside, beside Naruko and took her hand in his.

"It's okay. I'm here now. I love you Naruko. Come on, you can do this." Sasuke smiled.

Naruko gave back a strained smile and started pushing.

"GAHHH!" She yelled because of extreme pain she felt.

"Tsunade, is she okay. I've never seen her in so much pain." Sasuke asked worried.

"This is child birth, of course she is in pain! So shut up and let me do my work." Tsunade roared.

Sasuke nodded and started stroking Naruko's head, hoping to ease her pain in some way.

"PUSH!" Sakura commanded.

Naruko obliged and pushed making her screamed out a whole sentence of cuss words.

"COME ON! JUST A BIT MORE! THE HEAD IS ALREADY OUT!" Sakura said.

Naruko pushed one last time with a huge scream but then…all the pain went away as she heard the crying of her little baby. The nurses bought the baby over to Naruko and she started the crying as Sasuke looked down with wide eyes to his offspring.

"Look Sasuke! We have a baby boy!" Naruko cried.

"Wait! There is one more!" Tsunade stated wide eyed.

"One more?!" Sasuke and Naruko asked in unison.

"Yes, though this time, Naruko, it won't be that difficult." Tsunade stated.

Naruko nodded as she handed her baby to the nurses. Again, Naruko pushed and pushed, screaming her head off like the last time until she heard the crying of her second baby.

The nurses cut the cordon from the baby's belly button then handed it to Naruko as well as the first baby.

Tsunade, Sakura and the nurses smiled and left the room, wanting to give the couple some privacy for their special moment.

"Oh my God, Sasuke…we have a baby boy and…a baby girl!" Naruko cried as she kissed both of her children's foreheads.

"Can I hold the girl?" Sasuke asked, dumbstruck.

He secretly always wanted a girl but that didn't mean he wouldn't love both children equally.

Naruko nodded and he took the girl from her while she cradled the baby boy.

Sasuke started crying too as he looked down at his second baby and laid a sweet, small kiss onto Naruko's lips.

"Thank you, Naruko. Thank you so much. I love you…" Sasuke whispered against her lips.

"You're welcome and I love you too…" Naruko smiled.

"Sasuke, switch?" Naruko asked grinning.

He nodded and they switched babies. Naruko looked down at her daughter with a smile on her lips.

Suddenly the baby girl opened her eyes and gave out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a little yawn.

Naruko and Sasuke gasped at the same time and looked at each other.

"He/She opened his/her eyes!" They said at the same time.

They broke into a huge grin and looked down, to see what colour they were.

"She has blue eyes!" Naruko grinned.

"So does he!" Sasuke smiled.

"Wait a minute…I think I see faint whisker marks on her cheek…" Naruko stated and looked closely at her daughter's cheeks.

"Huh? He seems to have them too…though they are very faint…" Sasuke stated.

"But aren't yours scars from that past accident with your parents?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah…then how did they get them?" Naruko wondered.

Sasuke shrugged and replied smiling, "I don't know but it doesn't matter, as long as they are healthy. Plus, it will make them look even cuter."

Naruko grinned and just then she remembered something.

"Neh, Sasuke, remember we picked a boy's name _and _a girl's name since we didn't know which was coming? Well, we can use them both!" She grinned.

"That's right…Ichiro **(First-born son)** Uzumaki Uchiha."Sasuke smiled down at his son, who made a happy gurgle.

"Yeah, welcome to the word…Reika **(Lovely Petal)** Uzumaki Uchiha." Naruko smiled as she poked her daughter's hand gently with her finger.

Reika gave a happy gurgle like her brother and caught her mother's finger in her tiny hands. Naruko and Sasuke grinned before they gave each other a small kiss.

**2 Years Later…**

"You're going to be fine! Believe me! No need to worry." Ino smiled at the blond who looked absolutely gorgeous in her white wedding dress.

"Yeah, okay." Naruko nodded, trying to calm down.

Even though she is 25 years old she was acting like a shy high school girl going to ask her long time crush out.

She sighted and straightened her wedding dress. She was wearing a pure white mermaid wedding dress that had little details the shade of her eyes. Her butt-length hair was curled and styled and she was wearing a diamond, blue and silver, flower tiara. A long white veil that stopped at her butt was attached to the tiara and she wore blue and white wedding heels. She wore a bit of make-up such as, eyeliner, mascara, smoky eye-shadow and lip-gloss. She wore dangling, silver, flower, diamond earrings and a silver, diamond, flower bracelet. A wedding gift from Kiuby and Itachi. It was actually a set, with a bracelet, a necklace, a ring and earrings but she only wore the bracelet and the earrings now.

On her neck she wore a silver locket Sasuke had given her. On the front there was a beautiful rose carved and on the back it read, 'I Will Love You Forever and a Day- Sasuke .'

On the inside there were two photos; One with her and Sasuke kissing sweetly, and one with her two twins hugging.

Speaking of her twins, they came waddling in, both holding Jiraya's hands. Jiraya was Naruko's godfather, Tsunade's husband.

"Mama!" The twins squealed in unison once they spotted their mother.

"Hello, little angels." Naruko smiled, all her nervousness going away once she picked up her two children.

"Mommy! Daddy's waiwing! Daddy's waiwing fow mommy!" Reika squeaked.

Reika was the more talkative one. She had black raven hair like Sasuke and Naruko's big cerulean eyes. Both twins had their mother's whisker markings which were now more visible. But Naruko could tell that her daughter would be exactly like her when she grows up. Reika will definitely have her mother's personality and looks, except her hair, of course.

Naruko could also tell that Ichiro would be exactly like his father except for his blue eyes. He was always more quiet than Reika and just the look on his face reminded Naruko of Sasuke.

"I knew these two would calm you down! That's why I brought them already!" Jiraya grinned.

"Thank you." Naruko smiled, gently placing the twins down then engulfing her godfather in a warm embrace.

"So are you ready to walk down the aisle?" Jiraya asked, linking arms with me.

"No but I'm going to do it anyway!" Naruko grinned making Jiraya chuckle.

Hinata, Ino, Tenten. Misaki and Sakura where her bridesmaids. Yes, I know, it's pretty surprising that Sakura is one of her bridesmaids but after Naruko gave birth to the twins those two have gotten extremely close! The classical wedding music started playing and bridesmades started walking out with their pairs.

Sakura with her boyfriend Sai.

Suigetsu and Misaki

Tenten and Neji

Shikamaru and Ino

Hinata and Kiba

Gaara and his girlfriend Matsuri

Behind them came the miniature bride and groom which were Gaara and Matsuri's daughter and Hinata and Kiba's son. Of course, since the two were only 1 year old, they were helped by their parents to walk up to the altar. The two babies were holding hands as they slowly waddled up to the altar. Next, it was time for the ring boy and the flower girl to walk out. Ichiro was the ring boy of course and Reika was the flower girl.

They both walked out, side by side, smiling as they reached their father.

My heart started speeding up as I realized it was my turn to walk out. I squeezed Jiraya's arm like my life depended on it.

"Ow, ow, ow! Loose the hold on my arm please!" Jiraya chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I grinned sheepishly.

"It's fine. We should probably walk out now, before they think you ran away." Jiraya joked.

I nodded my head nervously. Then we walked out. Everybody was staring at me and I just wanted to run away from there but as soon as I met Sasuke's onyx eyes, I calmed down. It may sound cliché but once I met his eyes, everything around me seemed to disappear. All the stress, the doubt, the nervousness, everything, vanished away as soon as I saw him. He wore a gentle smile on his face as he stared into my eyes. I guess our marriage is one of the rare occasions when he actually smiles not smirks. Yes, he still does that! We're talking about Sasuke Uchiha here!

Anyways, I finally reached him and let of Jiraya I took Sasuke's warm hand. He went to seat beside Tsunade who seemed like she was about to cry and no doubt, drown herself in sake later on. I stood beside my fiancé and future husband, smiling lovingly as I looked up at him. Everything seemed to go past so quickly and I find myself being asked the most important question of my life:

"Dear Naruko Akahana Uzumaki, do you wish to take Sasuke Uchiha as your beloved future husband, in sickness and in health in bad times and in good times?"

"_I DO!"_ The words came naturally out of my mouth, speaking what my heart desires.

Sasuke got the beautiful rings from the gorgeous wedding ring pillow and placed the smaller one on my finger. My heart raced and my fingers trembled as I did the same to Sasuke.

"By the power in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" The priest finished smiling.

Sasuke pulled me into him and smashed his lips against mine. Everyone cheered and clapped as we kissed.

I pulled away smiling and said to Sasuke as I looked him in the eyes, "I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too, forever and a day." He smiled.

**The End! THE ACTUAL END OF THE STORY! THAT'S IT! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>At least the chapter was extremely long! :D<strong>

**I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me if your going to check out the site I told you about and if your going to check out my stories there! :D**

_**MY ULTIMATE FAN WAS DEIAMA4EVER AND i WANT TO THANK HER FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS THAT ALWAYS BROUGHT SMILES TO MY FACE AND CHEERED ME UP! YOU HELPED ME WITH MY CONFIDENCE THE MOST AND I WANT TO SEND A THOUSAND THANKS TO YOU! I WOULD BE MOST DELIGHTED IF YOU DID FOLLOW ME ON THAT SITE! :D**_

**ALSO! BIG NEWS FOR ALL! I AM OFFICIALLY LEAVING ****THIS SITE! OF COURSE I WILL ALWAYS CHECK OUT THE REVIEWS BUT I WILL NO LONGER WRITE ON THIS SITE! IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE READING MY STORIES THAN FOLLOW ME ON Q-U-O-T-E-V (without the bar line thingy's)! I THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! MY OFFICIALLY STARTING WRITING ON FANFICTION AND YOU ALL HELPED ME CONTINUE BY ENCOURAGING ME WITH REVIEWS! YOU ALL ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR SHOWING ME HOW TO BELIEVE IN MYSELF AND THAT I CAN CONTINUE WHEN EVERYTHING SEEMS TOO HARD! YOU ALL ARE FREAKING AWESOME! I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO FOLLOW ME ON THE OTHER SITE BUT I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS ACROSS: WHATEVER YOU PICK, I STILL APPRECIATE THAT YOU TOOK TIME TO READ THIS AND MY STORY. AND THAT I THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME BELIEVE IN MYSELF AND MY ABILITY TO EXPRESS MYSELF THROUGH WRITING. I WILL MISS YOU ALL! :)**


End file.
